Amore tra le Rovine
by desdeus
Summary: Harry Potter il principe di Slyterin, viene sfidato deve sedurre Hermione Granger la ragazza più asociale di Hogwarts. In mezzo uno stage formativo tra rovine pericolose, e molto altro ...


Amore tra le Rovine

di

DesDeus

**Precisazioni e antefatti**

Voldemort è stato distrutto completamente da Harry, quando sono morti i suoi genitori.

Harry è stato affidato ai suoi zii, che l'hanno trattato da schifo per undici anni poi è arrivato la lettera di Hogwarts ecc. tutto si svolge come nella pietra filosofale la storia riprende sul treno di Hogwarts Harry si trova in uno scompartimento con Ron ...

Entrò un ragazzo, Harry lo riconobbe immediatamente, era il giovane dal colorito pallido che aveva incontrato nel negozio di abbigliamento di Madama McClan. Stava osservando Harry con un interesse assai maggiore di quello che aveva manifestato in Diagon Alley.

-Per tutto il treno vanno dicendo che Harry Potter si trova in questo scompartimento. Sei tu?-

-Sì- disse Harry, guardandolo.

-Io mi chiamo Malfoy. Draco Malfoy-

Ron diede un colpetto di tosse che avrebbe potuto benissimo dissimulare una risatina. Draco Malfoy lo guardò.

-Trovi buffo il mio nome, vero? Non c'è bisogno che chieda a te come ti chiami. Mio padre mi ha detto che tutti i Weasley hanno capelli rossi, lentiggini e più figli di quelli che si possono permettere-

Si rivolse di nuovo a Harry.

-Non tarderai a scoprire che alcune famiglie di maghi sono molto migliori di altre, Potter. Non vorrai mica fare amicizia con le persone sbagliate...? In questo posso aiutarti io-.

Allungò la mano per stringere quella di Harry, ma il ragazzo non la prese.

-Come puoi giudicare una persona solo dal cognome della famiglia?- gli chiese cordialmente.

Draco Malfoy lo guardo per un po' -Sai sei un tipo strano. Ma puoi anche avere ragione. Scusa Weasley-

A quel punto Harry strinse la mano a Malfoy e tutto cambio. Draco si sedette con Harry e Ron ed iniziarono a parlare e gettarono le basi per un amicizia duratura. Arrivati ad Hogwarts, Harry segui Hagrid dentro la scuola, poi arrivò lo smistamento. Harry vide Hermione Granger, la bambina che parlava a raffica, essere assegnata a Ravenclaw. Vide Draco, finire a Slytherin, come aveva annunciato. E infine senti la McGonagall chiamare

-Potter Harry-

Dalla sala si alzò un forte brusio, Harry notò un professore dai capelli neri ed il naso adunco, che lo osservava intensamente mentre si sedeva sullo sgabello, fu l'ultima cosa che vide prima di essere coperto dal capello.

-Ehm...- gli sussurrò una vocina all'orecchio.

-Difficile. Molto difficile. Vedo coraggio da vendere. E neanche un cervello da buttar via. C'è talento, oh, accipicchia, si... e un bel desiderio di mettersi alla prova. Molto interessante... Allora, dove ti metto?-

Harry si aggrappò ai bordi dello sgabello e pensò: "Dove Vuoi"

-Sai mi ricordo i tuoi genitori, tuo padre lo misi a Gryffindor mentre tua madre a Slytherin- disse la vocina. -Hai le caratteristiche di entrambi. Però sei più simile a Lily. Potresti diventare grande, sai: qui, nella tua testa, c'è di tutto, e Slytherin ti aiuterebbe sulla via della grandezza, su questo non c'è dubbio... ma hai anche coraggio e tanto sei una scelta difficile tu dove vorresti andare tra Gryffindor e Slytherin?-

"Ho un amico a Slytherin"

-Il giovane Malfoy, sai hai instillato il dubbio in lui, e forse lo hai salvato. E cosi sia SLYTHERIN- Harry udì il cappello gridare l'ultima parola a tutta la sala. Si tolse il capello e vide il tavolo di Slytherin esplodere in un boato. Si avviò un po' impacciato al tavolo dove Draco lo aspettava si sedette al suo fianco. Lo smistamento continuò, Harry vide Ron essere assegnato a Gryffindor e venire accolto festante dai fratelli, notò anche il professore con i capelli neri ed il nasone che lo fissava intensamente e con lo sguardo un po' stupito.

-Draco c'è un professore che mi fissa- sussurrò il moro.

-Harry tu sei quello che ha ucciso l'oscuro signore, è normale che attiri l'attenzione, nel mondo dei babbani potrai anche essere nessuno, ma nel mondo dei maghi sei più famoso del ministro e forse anche di Dumbledore. Comunque chi ti fissa?-

-Il professore con i capelli neri ed il nasone- fece Harry.

-Oh lui è il nostro capo casa, insegna pozioni, si chiama Severus Snape e ti aiuterà in tutti i modi possibile è così che si fa a Slytherin, però lo vedo strano-

-Lo conosci?-

-Lo credo bene, è il mio padrino- fece ghignando il ragazzo.

-Oh!- fece Harry sorpreso. La cena terminò il preside fece qualche annunciò e augurò a tutti la buona notte. Harry si alzò con Draco e videro avvicinarsi il professore Snape.

-Buona sera Signor Malfoy, ed anche a lei Signor Potter, vorrei conferire con lei privatamente.- poi rivolgendosi ad un prefetto -Signor Deep il signor Potter è con me. Lei mi segua-

Harry salutò Draco e partì al trotto al seguito del professore. Arrivarono nei sotterranei, in un grande ufficio pieno di libri, con alcuni alambicchi fornelli e ampolle in un angolo e una dispensa nell'altro.

-Signor Potter ero curioso di conoscerla, lei è identico a sua padre, ma con gli occhi di sua madre. Ora io ho avuto la sfortuna di essere qui quando c'era suo padre, non le mentirò lo odiavo e lui odiava me. Era un arrogante pallone gonfiato, ora lei è nella mia casa e voglio capire che tipo di persona è-

-Io professore sono cresciuto fra i babbini ... babbeni ...-

-Babbani signor Potter-

-Grazie, loro odiano la magia mi hanno sempre detto che non esiste. Fino a luglio non sapevo che i miei genitori erano maghi, mi avevano detto che erano morti in un incidete automobilistico. Io non so nulla di questo mondo e qui tutti si aspettano tanto da me, mi guardano e bisbigliano, sono passato da essere il bersaglio di mio cugino ad essere ammirato da tutti. Io ho paura di deludere tutti, di deludere Draco e Ron-

-Vedo che è molto più simile a Lily che non ha suo padre, e questo è un bene per entrambi. Se lei vorrà io le darò delle lezioni aggiuntive che la permetteranno di mantenere la sua fama, ma pretendo il massimo impegno-

-Grazie signore non la deluderò- disse Harry.

-Venga l'accompagno al suo dormitorio-

Fu un periodo intenso per Harry, studiava tantissimo sotto la guida di Snape, erano in tre a seguire queste lezione aggiuntive, infatti oltre a Harry c'erano anche Draco e Blaise. I tre ragazzi avevano formato un fantastico trio. Ognuno aveva le sue peculiarità Blaise era un enciclopedia vivente, sapeva tutto quello che gli potevi chiedere, era anche il più pacato dei tre, tranne se subiva uno sgarro, allora diventava vendicativo, e le sue vendette erano estremamente pericolose oltre che machiavelliche. Draco era un genio in pozioni, caratterialmente era un po' sbruffone e viziato oltre che attaccabrighe, ma la vicinanza con Harry e Blaise lo stava calmando. Harry era abilissimo con la bacchetta, incantesimi e trasfigurazioni non avevano segreti per lui, lì dominava con semplicità assurda, ma dove dava il meglio di se era a Difesa, aveva le arti oscure nel sangue niente per lui era impossibile. Era anche forte e generoso, aiutava sempre chi si trovava in difficoltà, fosse esso di Slytherin oppure no, ma era anche astuto, un po' pazzo ed assolutamente irrispettoso delle regole. Era un leader naturale ed anche se solo del primo anno riusciva ad avere rispetto anche dai ragazzi più grandi, inoltre era contro qualsiasi forma di discriminazione, aveva scoperto presto la diatriba mezzosangue-purosangue l'aveva classificata come una stronzata, ed aveva detto a chiare lettere che lui con chi la pensava così non voleva averci niente a che fare, e nessuno voleva essere nemico del famoso Harry Potter. Fu lui ad iniziare un processo di riavvicinamento fra le case. Quell'anno fu fantastico per Harry ed i suoi amici, vissero molti momenti emozionanti come quando Harry recupero la ricordella di un ragazzo di Gryffindor che alcuni suoi compagni avevano lanciato via, lo fece a cavallo di una scopa con una picchiata da venti metri, venne visto da Snape che lo ammise al ruolo di cercatore nella squadra quidditch, diventando il più giovane cercatore da 100 anni a quella parte, in più Snape gli regalo una bellissima scopa. Harry quell'estate non tornò fra i babbani ma andò a Snape Manor e passò l'estate a studiare arti oscure e a giocare con Draco. Così passarono gli anni Harry cresceva ed diventava un ragazzo sempre più bello ed affascinante, la vicinanza con Draco e Blaise, ma soprattutto le continue visite di Lucius Malfoy, gli avevano dato quella classe che solo le famiglie purosangue avevano, ma rimaneva in lui un lato un po' selvaggio, che si mostrava in quegli occhi verdi. Era famoso nella scuola, era il bambino sopravvissuto, era il principe d'argento, ed era un gran bel pezzo di ragazzo. In effetti iniziò presto a far strage di cuori, già al suo terzo anno si era baciato metà delle ragazze della sua casa, ed al quarto perse la sua verginità con una ragazza del settimo anno, che però gli ruppe il cuore. Harry sapeva quello che voleva e sapeva come ottenerlo, ed il fatto che fosse molto più gentile di tutti gli altri Slytherin lo aiutava. In quegli anni aveva ottenuto tutto quello che si era prefissato, per farlo aveva lavorato sodo, usato l'astuzia, la fama, l'inganno, il ricatto. Al terzo anno aveva ottenuto l'assoluzione del suo padrino, al quarto quando era diventato campione di Hogwarts al torneo tre maghi, al quinto era riuscito a difendere Dumbledore dalle accuse infamanti del ministero ed a far dimettere a il ministro Cornelius Fudge, al sesto era stato lui a guidare una massiccia campagna legata alla riforma del mondo magico ed a portare all'elezione l'attuale ministro, questo gli avrebbe assicurato un posto di prestigio al ministero finita la scuola. Molte di queste cose le aveva ottenute con l'aiuto di Severus e Lucius Malfoy, non era stato un aiuto disinteressato, dato che quest'ultimi ne avevano guadagnato in fama e rispetto. Comunque Harry era praticamente un arrivato, sapeva già che il posto di direttore del dipartimento per le riforme magiche era suo, che nel giro di quattro anni avrebbe potuto concorre per una carica al Wizengamot, ed a quella di ministro in dieci, ma gli mancava ancora qualcosa, qualcosa di importante, che non riusciva ad individuare e questo lo mandava in bestia. Il fatto era che anche se lui non lo capiva, i suoi amici c'erano arrivati, ed ora gli stavano per offrire una grande opportunità di risolvere il problema.

Vacanze di Natale in un salotto di Malfoy Manor. Harry era seduto sul bordo della finestra guardava fuori la neve che scendeva e e pensava e si sforzava di capire cosa gli mancasse. Lasciò andare un sospiro un misto di delusione e rabbia, distraendo Draco e Blaise stavano giocando a scacchi.

-Harry che hai?- chiese Blaise.

-Niente mi annoio. Anzi mi vado a prendere un libro- e lasciò la stanza.

-Mi spieghi come fa a non capire che gli piace.- fece Draco.

-Secondo Severus, ed io concordo, ha paura di amare. È rimasto scottato una volta e non vuole più ricascarci.- gli rispose Blaise.

-Con quella avrei paura anch'io-

-No è in generale, che poi gli piaccia IceLady è un altro discorso-

-Vorrei aiutarlo ma non so come fare?- fece il biondo.

-Anch'io è da settembre che sta in queste condizioni. Mi fa male vederlo così, ma se gli parliamo direttamente non otteniamo nulla, a volte può essere testone peggio di un Gryffindor.-

-Potremmo ricorrere proprio al suo lato Gryffindor.- disse Draco con un occhiata furba.

-Uhm cosa hai in mente?- fece preoccupato Blaise, conosceva quello sguardo e non prometteva niente di buono.

-Proponiamo una sfida?- fece ghignando l'altro

-Si conquista IceLady!- disse sarcastico Blaise

-Esatto non rifiuterà specie se la posta in gioco è alta- fece sempre ghignando Draco.

-Uhm, lo sai che potrebbe funzionare. Qual'è la posta?-

-Se perde dovrà darmi quel talismano amplificatore. Se vince lo deve proporre lui-

-Ci andrà giù pensante, sarà anche un Gryffindor mancato, ma è a Slytherin-

In quel momento tornò Harry con un libro in mano

-Ehi Harry ti va una piccola sfida Slytherin?- fece Draco

-Cosa?-

-Devi sedurre e far innamorare di te una ragazza-

-Draco è facile! è già visto!- risponde Harry con sufficienza.

-Ma la ragazza è IceLady-

-Vuoi dire ?-

-Si quella che non ha mai avuto un ragazzo e che non ha un amico. Sto parlando della tua collega caposcuola di Ravenclaw. Hai tempo fino al 31 di marzo. Se perdi mi dai quel talismano amplificatore-

-Uhm se vinco tu ti dichiari a Ginny Weasley in sala grande di fronte al Fratello-

Draco sbiancò ma annui porgendogli la mano Harry l'affero poi disse semplicemente

-Arbitro-

Blaise si avvicinò chiuse la sua mano destra su quelle strette -Andata- disse spezzando la stretta. La sfida era iniziata.

Harry si sedette sul divano con un espressione pensierosa

"Come posso attaccare bottone con IceLady. Anche alle riunioni dei caposcuola a parte le comunicazioni ufficiali non parla con nessuno. Luna dice che al primo anno l'hanno tratta molto male e le hanno fatto scherzi stupidi, ed adesso non da più confidenza a nessuno, figurarsi poi il principe delle serpi. L'unico modo sarebbe obbligarla a stare per un lungo periodo con me, in modo da stabilire una qualche forma di comunicazione. Soli per un lungo periodo? ma certo!" il volto di Harry si apri in un sorriso furbo.

-Devo andare da Severus, mi serve un favore- fece Harry ed usci dalla sala.

-Deve già aver architettato qualcosa, e deve essere qualcosa di grande se coinvolge Severus.-

-Draco io se fossi in te inizierei a pensare alla dichiarazione- fece Blaise.

-Ma perché ho deciso di aiutare Harry?- fece Draco sconsolato.

Intanto nella stanza di Snape.

-Harry che cosa ti serve?-

-Un favore-

-Ed io che ci guadagno- fece Severus sorridente adorava essere in credito con Harry.

-Che non dico in giro che tu e Sirius siete amanti- fece ghignando Harry adorava quando Severus era in debito, e soprattuto quando faceva quella faccia assurda, era più pallido del solito gli occhi erano sgranati e sorpresi la bocca leggermente aperta.

-Una volta ho visto sulla mappa del malandrino Sirius. L'ho seguito e vi ho visto sbaciucchiarvi-

-Chi sa? Cosa vuoi?-

-Non lo sa nessuno. Voglio che i posti come assistenti alle ricerche del professor Bloodraine siano assegnati a me ed alla Granger.-

-Posso capire te e ci stiamo muovendo in questa direzione ma la Granger?-

-Draco mi ha sfidato a sedurla, io ho accettato. C'è in palio un premio da mozzare il fiato-

-Uhm Astor avrebbe voluto il posto per Blaise, ed anche a Lucius non sarebbe dispiaciuto avere Draco, ma aveva già te che vieni considerato quasi un Malfoy. Ora non sarà facile fargli proporre una mezzo-s...babbana- si corresse il professore allo sguardo duro di Harry.

-Ciò pensato, oltre al fatto che mi è comodo, ci possiamo guadagnare in rispetto. Visto dall'esterno è un atto molto coraggioso, che dimostra la ferma intenzione di cambiare e rinnegare gli sbagli del passato.-

-Va bene, li convincerò. Ora mandami Blaise e Draco-

-Ci vediamo dopo Severus- Harry tornò velocemente in sala e spedì i suoi amici da Snape.

Nella stanza di Snape

-Come vi è saltato in mente di proporre una sfida così sciocca adesso, Harry si è già mosso, mi ha chiesto di assegnare i posti di assistenti per le ricerca sul tempio del buio a lui e alla Granger.-

-Ha chiesto questo?- fece Draco stupito.

-Gran Bel idea, ho studiato le carte dello stage, passeranno tantissimo tempo soli. Il tempio e strano ci possono lavorare al massimo tre persone alla volta, per Harry è importante gli assicurerebbe una posizione ancor più solida, e anche per la Granger è così, le sta facendo un regalo non da poco.-

-Si bel regalo! Con quello stage, una posizione un posto di alto livello al ministero è sicuro- fece Draco.

-Era quello che intendevo io- asserì Snape.

-Però se lei va lì, lo stage presso la comunità degli elfi è libero- fece ghignando Blaise.

-Uhm come dici Blaise?- chiese Snape

-Se Granger è impegnata con Harry, io posso andare a fare lo stage presso gli elfi, La prof Galandariel, lo ha promesso alla Granger. Però a me quello stage piace di più, posso instaurare qualche contatto, e fare amicizia, aggiungici il mio nome e un posto all'ufficio per la cooperazione con le creature magiche non me lo leva nessuno-

-La storia dell'ambasciatore, e da quando abbiamo sei anni che lo dice-

-Mi piaceva e mi piace l'idea di fare l'ambasciatore-

-Quindi per te Blaise è Ok. Per te?- chiese Snape rivolto al figlioccio.

-Uhm per me va bene, forse così Harry capisce che è quella la donna gli piace-

-Eh! stai dicendo che a Harry piace la mezzosangue?- fece Snape con una faccia stupita.

-Si! lo hai visto anche tu come sta da settembre, è sempre pensieroso e sbuffa in continuazione. Poi ci siamo accorti che quando siamo in sala grande la cerca al tavolo dei Ravenclaw, la sfida serve a fargli capire che lei è quello che gli manca- fece Blaise.

-Ok allora è un ottimo motivo. Ne parlerò con Lucius e Astor-

In effetti andò come aveva previsto Harry.

-Allora per lo stage al tempio del buio chi mandiamo- chiese uno dei membri del consiglio

-Io ho da proporre due nomi- fece Lucius

-Chi Lucius tuo figlio?- chiese un altro dei membri

-Oh no! anche se gli è stato chiesto, ma ha detto che c'era troppo lavoro da fare. No il primo nome che voglio proporre e a cui credo che nessun membro del consiglio si opporrà è Harry Potter- fece Lucius.

Il silenzio calò sul consiglio. Tutti sapevano che Potter sarebbe diventato potente, non valeva la pena farselo nemico, inoltre aveva tutti i requisiti richiesti, non ci sarebbero stati problemi nel giustificare quel nome.

-Propongo la votazione- era stato Zabini a parlare.

Dodici mani si sollevarono.

-Bene Harry Potter è il primo assistente all'unanimità- fece il presidente del consiglio.

-Per il secondo nome propongo Hermione Granger è quella tra i candidati che mi ispira di più- fece Lucius

-Ma è una mezzosangue?- fece uno dei consiglieri

-E dove sta il problema, comunque appoggio la candita di Lucius- fece Zabini.

-Anche tu Zabini?-

-Motivi pratici questa candita ha la raccomandazione di Galandariel per lo stage presso il Lothlorien, quello stage lo vuole mio figlio, sappiamo tutti che è uno degli stage più importanti, devo proporre per la ragazza qualcosa di più, altrimenti quell'arpia di un elfo ci scotenna vivi.-

-C'è qualcuno che ha problemi con questa candidata- fece gelido Malfoy accompagnando le parole con un occhiata altrettanto gelida.

Tutti i membri del consiglio tremarono sotto quello sguardo, Malfoy poteva anche aver giurato di rinnegare i suoi principi e di essere cambiato, ma restava pur sempre un Malfoy. Quindi nessuno si mise apertamente contro di lui, specie con Zabini che lo appoggiava.

-Votiamo- disse qualcuno.

-Hermione Granger è il secondo assistente all'unanimità-

La voce che una mezzosangue era stata proposta da Lucius, fece il giro dei piani alti del ministero e ciò fece guadagnare in fama a Malfoy. In effetti, il piano di Harry aveva fatto il suo dovere, era una altro colpo di spugna alla reputazione di Lucius, che doveva molto al ragazzo gli aveva ripulito l'immagine, ora poteva aspirare ad un seggio al Wizengamot.

Il giorno che ripresero le lezioni durante la cena Dumbledore si alzò per un annuncio.

-Bene oggi, come ogni anno, annuncerò gli studenti che hanno passato le selezioni per gli stage. Questi stage sono molto importanti per il vostro futuro, ma sono anche molto duri, poiché salterete alcuni mesi di lezioni, che dovrete seguire da soli, per questo motivo solo i migliori di voi vengono selezionati per questi stage ora leggerò i nomi- lesse vari nomi.

Harry osservava il tavolo di Ravenclaw, in particolare una ragazza, la vide sussultare quando

-Stage presso la corte degli elfi di Lothlorien a Blaise Zabini-

Harry vide che la IceLady aveva gli occhi lucidi, ci doveva tenere molto, un po' gli dispiacque. Intanto Dumbledore continuò a leggere, Harry vide la sua preda diventare sempre più triste, man mano che Dumbledore leggeva.

-E questo era l'ultimo stage che, di solito, si seguono qui ad Hogwarts- disse il preside.

Harry vide un piccola lacrima scendere dagli occhi della ragazza.

-Ma quest'anno c'è uno stage speciale, due studenti aiuteranno la classificazione degli antichi scritti, del tempio del buio.- un mormorio diffuso si allargò per tutta la sala -Per questo stage sono stati scelti i migliori studenti di Hogwarts, mi spiace un po' perdere due caposcuola molto validi. Harry Potter e Hermione Granger-

Harry sorrise al preside ed al suo tavolo che era esploso in un boato, ma non perse d'occhio la sua preda, la vide sussultare e raddrizzare la schiena, mentre un espressione strana le apparve sul viso, un misto di gioia ed incredulità.

-Bene e con questo è tutto vi auguro una buona notte- il professor Snape fece un gesto ad Harry per dirgli raggiungerlo, mentre si avvicinava al tavolo di Ravenclaw, scambiò due parole con la caposcuola.

-Ci vediamo dopo- disse Harry ai suoi amici mentre raggiungeva il professore.

-Professore, Granger- salutò Harry.

-Seguitemi vi accompagno dal preside- arrivarono alla statua del Gargoyle, salirono e Snape gli disse di aspettare nell'anticamera. Harry si sedette su una sedia e si limitò a dare un occhiata in giro.

-Potter come mai non ti vedo sorpreso- disse la ragazza con tono acido.

-Lo sapevo che ero stato scelto per quello stage- rispose lui senza badarle più di tanto.

-Posso sapere come?-

-Ho chiesto ad un amico di farmi avere quel posto-

-Corruzione?- il tono era schifato.

-No sono state delle trattative- riabbatte Harry.

-Mi disgusta il livello di corruzione della nostra Società- continuò la ragazza come se Harry non avesse parlato.

-E vero c'è molta corruzione, ma questa volte è stato solo un piccolo favore per accontentare tre persone-

-Tre?-

-Si vedi ...- in quel momento si aprì la porta e Snape invitò i due studenti ad entrare.

-Bene Signorina Granger, Signor Potter, vi ho convocati perché ci sono delle comunicazioni speciali per il vostro stage. Partirete domani in mattinata, questo corso durerà più di 3 mesi, con il ministero c'è un accordo che vi consentirà di avere delle agevolazioni per gli esami, ma vi verranno inviati settimanalmente i programmi delle lezioni in modo che possiate esercitarvi, vi consiglio di studiare insieme è di interrogarvi a vicenda. Se non avete chiaro qualcosa, costringete quel vecchio brontolone di Artemius Bloodraine ad aiutarvi, se non vuole ditegli che gli faccio incontrare un bel cinghiale, lui capirà. Bene vi augurò la buona notte e fatevi onore-

I ragazzi salutarono e lasciarono l'ufficio.

-Ti vedo un po' contrariata- disse il ragazzo osservando il viso scuro della Ravenclaw.

-Voglio degli esami regolari-

-Sarà ma credi di poter studiare con lo stesso ritmo che seguiresti qui-

-No questo no, però non voglio che dicano che i miei M.A.G.O. Siano stati semplici-

-Credi davvero che dopo che hai passato 3 mesi lontano da qui puoi sostenere degli esami regolari come se poi i M.A.G.O. ti servissero-

-Servono! un buon voto ti porterà ad un posto migliore al ministero, senza dover corrompere nessuno. Sai Potter, non sei razzista come gli altri, ma sei proprio un purosangue- disse con aria schifata

-Sarà ma non hai valutato un fattore, miss lo-studio-è-importante, entrerai nel Tempio del Buio, qualsiasi dipartimento del ministero farà carte false per averti. E comunque non sono un purosangue, mia madre è nata da babbani e io ci ho vissuto fino a 11 anni. Ci vediamo domani mattina.- disse Harry irritato si allontano di qualche passo, per poi girarsi e dirle

-Buonanotte- la voce era un po' più dolce.

Riprese ad allontanarsi, lasciando la ragazza un po' turbata. Potter riusciva a perforare le sue corazze in un modo assurdo, era l'unico che riuscisse ad irritarla e nel contempo farle battere il cuore più forte del normale "Calmati Hermione è solo un maschio, un bel maschio, ma che diavolo penso, maledetti ormoni".

La mattina dopo Harry era nella sua stanza, stava preparando il suo baule, Draco e Blaise avevano saltato le lezioni per salutarlo

-Allora ci darai sotto con la IceLady?- chiese Blaise

-Certo-

-Ma secondo me quella è frigida- fece Draco.

-Io non credo- fece Harry.

-Comunque non basta che te la fai, la voglio vedere innamorata-

Harry si rabbuiò un pochetto.

-Non basta che me la faccio?-

-No! Draco ha detto sedurre ed innamorare e tu hai accettato- disse Blaise in qualità di arbitro.

-Va bene. Sentite il corso dura più di tre mesi, ma cercherò di fare il possibile per essere qui il 27 marzo.-

-Ci conto, quest'anno voglio dare un mega-party per il mio compleanno, quindi vedi di esserci.- fece Draco.

-Ci sarò! e tu preparati a fare la tua dichiarazione a Ginny Weasley, sono curioso di vedere come la prenderà Ron-

-Va bene ma perché davanti al fratello?- mugugno il biondo che era sbiancato.

-Altrimenti che gusto c'è-

Poi si avvicinò a Draco e gli dette un forte abbraccio, la stessa cosa la fece con Blaise.

-Scrivete ogni tanto. Ci vediamo- disse il ragazzo poi preso il mantello pesante si alzo e lasciò la sua stanza.

In una torre del castello, una bella ragazza dai capelli ricci e gli occhi nocciola stava finendo di preparare il suo bagaglio. Nessuno l'aveva salutata la sera prima, nessuno era rimasto con lei, nessuno le aveva detto scrivi, ma per lei era normale. Già dal primo anno le avevano fatto capire che era troppo intelligente e che non era gradita, e con il suo carattere era stato sempre peggio. Al quarto anno si era presa una rivincita uscendo con il campione bulgaro, ma era stata stupida lui voleva qualcosa di più di quello che lei gli voleva concedere, e così l'aveva mollata. E infine c'era Potter, non capiva perché ma lui riusciva a scuoterla, a incrinare la sua corazza, e la cosa più buffa è che non doveva far nulla, molto spesso in sala grande si era ritrovata a fissarlo, e spesso i loro sguardi si incrociavano, alle riunioni dei caposcuola, doveva utilizzare tutto il suo self-control per non perdersi ad ammirarlo, per questo si metteva sempre di fronte, in modo da avere una scusa se per sbaglio si incantava. Sapeva che era stato con un sacco di ragazze, molte della sua casa, aveva sentito i loro discorsi e le aveva viste piangere quando le aveva mollate. Luna, l'unica con cui lei riuscisse ad aver un po' di dialogo, le aveva magnificato le prestazioni di Potter, Lunatica con i suoi modo di fare stravaganti, quella sua aria svagata, era quella che era stata più volte nel letto del ragazzo, le aveva detto che lui voleva solo fare sesso, ed era quello che facevano come diceva Luna

-Tanto, Tanto, Bellissimo Sesso-

Sapeva che lui era molto chiaro, diceva che era sesso e non amore, che non voleva una storia, e se non andava bene di lasciar perdere. Nessuna lo faceva, convinte di far cadere ai loro piedi il principe d'argento, niente di più errato, appena iniziavano a voler approfondire la storia lui le mollava. Luna invece non lo cercava spesso, anzi non lo faceva quasi mai, era lui che la chiamava e si divertivano insieme, e questa era una cosa che manda in bestia, era gelosa di Potter, ma questo non poteva, non doveva accadere, per questo era tanto acida con lui. Prese il mantello pesante e lasciò la sua stanza.

Si incontrarono al portone, dove lì attendeva una carrozza. I loro bagagli erano già a bordo, ad attenderli c'era il preside

-Bene signori, spero che terrete alto il nome della nostra scuola-

-Si Preside- dissero insieme i due ragazzi.

Salutarono e salirono sulla carrozza, entrambi i ragazzi erano molto silenziosi mentre si allontanavano dalla loro scuola. In pochi minuti arrivarono alla stazione di Hogsmeade, qui alcuni elfi domestici si occuparono dei loro bagagli, mentre i ragazzi si avviavano verso il treno che lì avrebbe portati a Londra, dove lì attendevano dei funzionari del ministero. Mentre si avviavano al treno un bambino che stava correndo davanti a loro cadde. Hermione fu rapidissima ad avvicinarsi e consolarlo, mentre lanciava un piccolo incantesimo curativo, su una sbucciatura che il bambino si era procurato. Harry la osservò attentamente, era molto dolce mentre consolava il bimbo. Il viso della ragazza, aveva un espressione che raramente gli aveva visto, l'unica parola per descriverla era: materna, si molto diversa dalla maschera di altero distacco, che indossava a scuola.

Quando il bimbo vide che era tutto a posto, le sorrise, le diede un bacino e corse via felice.

Harry già stupito rimase folgorato, dal bellissimo sorriso che la ragazza aveva in quel momento. Decise di voler conoscere l'Hermione Granger che si nascondeva dietro la maschera, anche se per farlo avrebbe dovuto gettare la sua di maschera. Salirono sul treno e presero posto in uno scompartimento a loro riservato, anche qui rimasero in silenzio, finché il treno non parti, fu a quel punto che Hermione parlò.

-Mi devo scusare per ieri sera, sono stata maleducata e ti ho aggredito, sfogando su di te parte della mia rabbia-

-Fa niente, eri arrabbiata lo capisco, molto probabilmente non volevi questo stage, ho visto che ci sei rimasta male quando hanno dato quello degli elfi a Blaise-

-No questo stage mi va benissimo, è che non pensavo che lo avrebbero mai assegnato a me, a una mezzosangue, quindi quando non mi hanno dato quello degli elfi mi sono sentita delusa, soprattutto perché Galandariel me lo aveva promesso-

-In effetti è colpa mia e di Blaise se tu sei qui-

-Me lo hai già accennato ieri sera ,puoi spiegarti meglio-

-Ho scommesso con Draco che sarei riuscito a sedurti, quale occasione migliore che averti tre mesi solo per me, in più Blaise avrebbe avuto lo stage che gli interessava, sai lui vuole fare l'ambasciatore e con quello stage è facilitato ad avere un posto al dipartimento per la cooperazione, inoltre avendoti proposto Lucius Malfoy in consiglio, ha guadagnato punti per un seggio al Wizengamot.-

-Vuoi dire che per una semplice scommessa hai messo in moto tutto questo?- chiese lei incredula

-Si non ci vedo niente di che stupirsi, anzi ci abbiamo guadagnato parecchio, specie sul lungo periodo. Anche se questa scommessa la perdo-

-Sai che non avrai alcuna possibilità di sedurmi, e non vuoi neppure provarci- fece ironica ma dentro si sentiva triste.

-No ho commesso lo sbaglio peggiore per uno Slytherin, non sono stato attento alle parole, quando ho accettato la scommessa, Draco ha detto ^sedurre e far innamorare^. Ora sul primo punto non mi faccio troppi problemi, alla fine è solo del sesso, ma il secondo no! io non gioco con i sentimenti, anche se dai l'impressione di essere di ghiaccio, ho visto che hai un gran cuore, e non voglio romperlo-

-Quindi non ti faccio così schifo da non provarci con me-

-Affatto! sei molto carina, specie dopo che ti sei fata risistemare i denti. Inoltre a differenza di tante altre oche, hai un cervello, con te si potrebbe anche parlare ed avere un discussione sensata, ma visto come mi tratti, non ci ho perso troppo tempo-

La ragazza era arrossita, si stava dando mentalmente della stupida per non riuscire a controllarsi, ma sapere che lui aveva notato tutte queste cose di lei l'aveva turbata, ma poi un dubbio la colpì

-Mi hai studiato per la tua scommessa?-

-Oh no queste cose già le sapevo, al ballo del ceppo al quarto anno stentavo a riconoscerti-

-Sai alla torre ho visto molte ragazze piangere per te-

-Sono le oche di cui ti parlavo, metto sempre bene in chiaro che per me è solo sesso, un modo per divertirsi, ma loro niente sono convinte che possono diventare la mia ragazza, mi spiace che si facciano tutte queste illusioni.-

-Luna non è così vero?-

-Oh Luna, ha un modo di vedere la vita come il mio, divertirsi finché non si trova la persona giusta, quella con cui sei in armonia, di contro non abbiamo quasi niente in comune, quindi andiamo solo a letto insieme, abbiamo fatto tante scoperte interessanti- ammise candido il ragazzo facendo arrossire ancor di più Hermione.

-Scusa non volevo metterti in imbarazzo, ti va di stabilire una convivenza pacifica in questi mesi, non mi va di continuare come facciamo di solito alle riunioni dei caposcuola-

-Va bene sono disposta a provarci-

Passarono il resto del viaggio facendo conoscenza, parlando di hobby, di gusti, del modo di pensare. Fu una chiacchierata molto lunga, scoprirono di avere idee simile, ma le vedevano da fronti totalmente opposti, entrambi professavano la riabilitazione delle specie magiche, tipo elfi e affini, ma mentre Harry propendeva per una più mite gestione e più attuabile, ciò una sorta di diritti degli elfi, Hermione era più intransigente e voleva la libertà totale, stessa cosa per la gestione delle arti oscure solo che qui il più liberale era Harry e Hermione, quella che diceva della necessità di avere almeno alcune regole, la giustizia era un punto dove la vedevano in modo simile, ed anche sulla integrazione del mondo babbano, erano molto vicini venendo entrambi da quel mondo.

Si accorsero all'improvviso che il treno si era fermato.

-Oddio siamo già arrivati?- fece lei stupita

-E già! quando si trova una persona interessante il tempo vola. Sai dovresti provare ad entrare al dipartimento per le riforme.-

-Quel nuovo ufficio di cui parlano tanto ultimamente, ma non sarà attivo prima di settembre, inoltre è stato molto pubblicizzato. Non assumeranno mai una mezzosangue, quando si parla di riforme, queste devono essere in mano ai purosangue.-

-Oh lo faranno, altrimenti il direttore licenzierà chi non gli va a genio e rimetterà a posto la situazione.- fece Harry con un ghignò mentre scendevano dal treno.

-Tu sai qualcosa?- ma più che una domanda era un affermazione

-Non adesso che ci sono questi, continuiamo dopo- disse Harry svelto salutando poi amabilmente i membri del dipartimento delle antiche tracce magiche.

Hermione era stupita da quanto fosse poliedrico Potter, aveva sempre pensato che fosse un arrogante figlio di buona donna, ed in parte era vero, ma era anche arguto, intelligente, furbo, sensibile, sapeva quello che voleva e a differenza di lei era abbastanza abile da modificare i suoi atteggiamenti per ottenerlo.

Viaggiavano su un auto magica diretti al ministero, lì ad attenderli c'erano il direttore delle antichità magiche e il Professor Artemius Bloodraine, consulente del ministero, ed uno dei massimi esperti di arti oscure, che avrebbe gestito l'esplorazione del tempio del buio. Era stato chiamato lui, perché quel posto era pericoloso, la prima squadra che era andata aveva subito un attacco da non si sa bene cosa appena messo piede nel tempio, e il loro campo era stato attaccato e raso al suolo. A quel punto il ministero aveva chiamato Bloodraine, che aveva effettuato un sopralluogo sul sito, analizzato sommariamente il tempio e posto le sue regole, fra cui quella di avere come assistenti due studenti privi di formazione, in modo che si potessero adattare al suo modo di fare poco ortodosso.

-Buonasera Signor Potter, Signorina Granger. Spero che abbiate fatto un buon viaggio- disse il mago oscuro.

-Si ottimo devo dire, mi scusi sono un po' emozionato all'idea di far da assistente al grande Bloodraine, credo di aver letto tutte le sue opere, o per lo meno tutte quelle su cui sono riuscito a mettere mano- disse Harry ma fu interrotto dal dirigente.

-Andiamo è già tardi, fra poco c'è la passaporta per il villaggio di Trevolostor. Il villaggio dista circa 20 chilometri dai luoghi dello scavo. È nella locanda del villaggio che alloggerete. Non è salubre passare la notte nei territori del tempio.- spiegò il dirigente mentre lì conduceva in una stanza dove c'erano una incaricato che reggeva una passaporta e tre auror.

-Ciao Tonks- fece Harry. tutto felice avvicinandosi ad un auror dai capelli rosa shocking

-Harry che diavolo ci fai qui- rispose sorpresa la ragazza

-Sono uno degli assistenti. Tu sei di scorta?-

-E già!- disse un po' giù di morale.

-Lasciato solo il povero Remus?- chiese Harry intuendo il motivo della tristezza

-Si! Se avessi potuto avrei rifiutato, è proprio giù in questo periodo- ammise l'auror

-Ricordagli di pazientare, sono solo nove mesi-

-Lo so, ma se non trova qualcosa da fare, sarà dura-

-Chiederò in giro se possono trovargli qualcosa, ma è difficile-

-Lo so e ti ringrazio- fece la ragazza un po' risollevata.

-Signor Potter vedo che conosce uno dei nostri Auror?- chiese Bloodraine

-Si ...- fece Harry stava per aggiungere altro ma venne interrotto dall'addetto

-La passaporta si attiverà tra 30 secondi-

Si avvicinarono tutti alla passaporta, tranne il dirigente ed i due addetti del ministero, che erano andati alla stazione.

La passaporta si attivò e si ritrovarono nel villaggio di Trevolostor, a differenza di Hogsmeade, questa era una piccola città babbana, con annesso un quartiere magico piuttosto esteso, che confinava con la foresta di Blackwood, all'interno della quale si trovavano le rovine del tempio del buio. Il villaggio di Trevolostor era un luogo di villeggiatura per maghi, nella zona c'erano molto rovine antiche, inoltre c'erano delle sorgenti termali, quindi era piuttosto frequentato. Si avvicinarono alla Locanda era molto grande, quando entrarono l'oste lì accolse con molto calore. Lì portò prima nella sala principale della locanda, grossi pannelli di legno rivestivano le paretti e su tutto dominava un enorme camino. L'oste comunicò che i loro bagagli erano già arrivati, ed erano stati portati nelle stanze che avevano loro riservato, lì guidò in una ala della locanda che era accessibile solo a loro, qui indicò le stanze che erano un serie di suite, a Harry e Hermione ne era stata assegnata una con due camere da letto matrimoniali, il bagno era comune inoltre era presente una vasta zona giorno con tanto di camino dove i ragazzi avrebbero potuto studiare. Anche Bloodraine aveva una suite simile, solo che la seconda camera da letto era stata rimossa e trasformata in uno studio ultra protetto. Hermione rimase molto turbata dall'assegnazione "Grande merlino! passerò moltissimo tempo sola con una lui! Se si accorge che mi piace? Che faccio se ci prova? Non sono affatto sicura di potergli resistere. E se mi ritrovo come la Chang che stava per suicidarsi? No io non mi suiciderei e Potter non è il tipo lo ha ampiamente dimostrato.". Si ritirarono tutti nelle proprie stanze per darsi una rinfrescata e poi scendere a cena.

-Belle stanze vero Potter?-

-Chiamami Harry. Comunque le stanze sono molto belle ed anche comode. Quale preferisci?-

-Quella a sinistra se non ti spiace. E chiamami Hermione-

-Va bene Hermione, ti spiace se uso io il bagno faccio in fretta-

-No..oo fai pure- "Qui la cosa si fa pesante, come faccio a stargli così vicino se mi parla in quel modo, quando ha detto il mio nome mi sono praticamente sciolta"

-Grazie- "IceLady, quanti pregiudizi ci sono ad Hogwarts, non è affatto di ghiaccio se la prendi per il verso giusto. È molto preparata, furba, intelligente, una con cui si può parlare. Dio chiacchierate come quella sul treno le ho fatto solo con Severus, Blaise e Lucius, neanche Draco o Ron sono così interessanti. In più ha una bellezza molto particolare, oltre un bel corpo ha anche un ingenuità che la rende molto attraente, non mi dispiacerebbe approfondire questo rapporto, che diavolo vado a pensare, andiamo Harry una doccia fredda ci attende"

Harry si lavò rapidamente e lasciò il bagno in ordine, abitudine radicata in lui dalla sua infanzia con i babbani. La cosa fece alquanto piacere a Hermione, che amava l'ordine. Si finirono di preparare e videro che mancavano ancora un po' di minuti a cena, ma invece di disfare i bagagli preferirono parlare.

-Chi è quell'auror?- chiese Hermione

-E' la cugina del mio patrigno e di Draco, inoltre sta con Lupin-

-Lupin? il professor Lupin? il miglior Prof di difesa che abbiamo avuto?-

-Si. non sta passando un buon periodo, non riesce a trovare lavoro-

-E' odioso questo pregiudizio, capisco che ci sono licantropi che se ne vanno in giro ad azzannare le persone, ma se uno prende dei provvedimenti non è pericoloso.-

-Concordo con te, comunque Remus troverà lavoro fra nove mesi, è ingannare l'attesa che lo sta distruggendo-

-Come lo sai?-

-Ho alcune informazioni su chi gestirà il nuovo dipartimento delle riforme. Io ci sarò di sicuro anche Remus e anche tu potresti, sei preparata, intelligente, molto in gamba-

Hermione arrossì leggermente "Dannazione a lui ed i suoi complimenti e a me che arrossisco come una collegiale timida"

-Sei molto carina in questo momento- il tono di Harry era molto dolce e fece aumentare l'imbarazzo di Hermione, quando alzò gli occhi lo vide sorridere, ma non il solito sorriso furbo e un po' malizioso un sorriso dolce molto tenero.

-Anche tu sei molto bello quando sorridi così- stavolta fu Harry ad arrossire leggermente.

In quel momento bussò Tonks, avvertendoli che scendevano a cena. I due ragazzi si ripresero rapidamente e scesero nella sala da pranzo. Si sedettero tutti insieme ad un tavolo ed iniziarono la cena, era ottima. Mentre parlavano Artemius attirò l'attenzione di Harry

-Ha detto di aver letto delle mie opere, posso sapere quale è quella che preferisce?- fece il mago studiando la giovane celebrità che aveva di fronte.

-De Oscura Natura, in particolare il capitolo sulle varianti, molto interessante in particolare le sue conclusione, che a mio avviso, sono molto più corrette di quelle contenute nel Grimorio Nero, che viene additato come il riferimento per questa branca delle arti oscure- fece Harry con naturalezza.

-Molto interessante il mio libro più raro, ne esisteranno meno di una ventina di copie, inoltre l'argomento citato non mi sembrerebbe molto adatto ad un ragazzo-

-Amo le arti oscure, qualsiasi incantesimo mi viene facile, ho cercato di conoscerne il più possibile. Ritengo stupido la discriminazione che fa il ministero di queste arti, non sono malvagie come la magia bianca e buona. È l'utilizzo che ne fanno gli uomini a renderle buone o malvagie-

-Come puoi dire che l'avada o il cruciatis non siano malvagi?- era stata Hermione a parlare.

-Sono lo scopo con cui le usi. Se volessi uccidere un uomo potrei sollevare un masso con un wingardium e farglielo cadere in testa, e da considerare come un incantesimo oscuro? Se ho un malato terminale a cui non rimane più molto da vivere e soffre tantissimo non è meglio, se lui lo vuole, ucciderlo con l'avada rapido ed indolore?-

-Hai preso casi limite- ribatte Hermione

-Vero, io non critico quello che dici tu, se uno va in giro ad ammazzare gente con l'avada o il wingardium, bé i dissenatori devono essere nel suo futuro, ma in un ospedale la cosa sarebbe molto diversa e ben regolamentata, la cruciatis può essere usata per risolvere paralisi dovute a ictus o altro, se utilizzata con criterio. Altro esempio sono vietate tutte le pozioni che utilizzano sangue umano, diverso da quello del mago stesso, non sono concesse deroghe di alcun tipo, ma ci sono alcune pozioni che possono permettere di curare malattie molto gravi, utilizzando il sangue del padre e del figlio.-

-E' un punto di vista che non ho mai affrontato, anche perché mi sono sempre applicata più nella difesa, che non nelle arti oscure- ammise la ragazza.

-Non puoi difenderti da qualcosa che non conosci quindi per una buona difesa bisogna conoscere anche l'offesa, senza considerare che in alcuni casi la miglior difesa è l'attacco-

Harry e Hermione avevano monopolizzato l'attenzione di tutti era un discorso di alto livello dove si discuteva dell'essenza della magia ma fatto con parole semplice a differenza dei maghi della legge sull'applicazione della magia che pontificavano ed utilizzavano molti paroloni, anche Artemius era colpito dalla discussione appoggiava in pieno il punto di vista di Potter ma non si era mai preoccupato di leggi e di quello che comportavano nel mondo della gente comune a lui interessavano solo gli effetti della magia oscura e che gli fosse permesso di usarla senza limiti almeno in certi campi.

-Devo ringraziare Dumbledore ed il consiglio di Hogwarts o meglio Malfoy a quanto so e lui che mi ha mandato due ottimi assistenti-

Harry sorrise compiaciuto ed anche Hermione anche se era arrossita leggermente.

-Comunque approvo in pieno il discorso di Harry e da quanto ho visto hai anche delle idee per l'applicazione pratica- continuò Artemius

-Si idee ce ne sono molte bisogna scrivere però delle leggi inappellabili, che regolamentino tutti i casi, specie nelle senza-perdono- disse Harry.

-Alla fine mi hai convinto, ma la legge dovrebbe essere perfetta ed inoppugnabile altrimenti e come se permettessi la possibilità legale di uccidere- fece Hermione

-Venite nella mia stanza vi devo parlare di come funziona al tempio del buio, le regole che dovete rispettare e quello che dovrete fare- disse Artemius alzandosi, seguito dai due ragazzi.

-Bene il tempio del buio è un postaccio e infestato da spettri neri all'interno e da demoni notturni all'esterno, ho passato un brutto quarto d'ora lì dentro, e non sarebbe il caso di portare degli studenti senza preparazione, il problema è che se porto qualche membro del dipartimento non la finiamo più quelli lavorano con una lentezza esasperante e inoltre seguono un regolamento molto rigido che la dentro ti porta alla morte, per questo ho chiesto i migliori studenti in particolare quelli con la migliore preparazione in difesa.-

-Ho affrontato un notturno una volta non è affatto semplice anzi me la sono vista molto brutta, è stato solo per i mie riflessi da cercatore se sono qui, non è che sono così voglioso di replicare l'esperienza- disse accarezzandosi il braccio sinistro che era stato squarciato dell'artigli del demone.

-Si contano sulle punta delle dita quelli che possono affermare di averne affrontato uno ed essere sopravvissuti-

-Fortuna molta Fortuna, era molto vicina l'alba e sono riuscito ad impegnarlo abbastanza da farlo sentire in pericolo, inoltre ero riuscito a staccargli un artiglio con un sectusempra-

-Incantesimo carino l'ho visto usare dai Death Eaters ma non è che la formula si trovi in giro. Comunque non dovete preoccuparvi dei notturni non andremo di notte al tempio, e per gli spettri neri si sono molto pericolosi ma credo che voi siate in grado di affrontarli, ma sarebbe proprio un caso di emergenze, dato che noi entreremo mentre loro non ci sono, vedete dall'alba a mezzogiorno il tempio è praticabile noi entreremo in questo intervallo, il lavoro è molto semplice io scenderò nella parte più profonda del tempio e preleverò una tavola del buio voi dovrete copiarla su pergamena-

-Cos'è una tavola del buio?- fu Hermione a chiederlo ma Potter anche era molto curioso

-E' una tavola di pietra larga 47 cm e lunga 74 cm che su cui sono scritti antichissimi incantesimi legati all'oscurità ed agli esseri notturni. Le tavole sono incantate non possono uscire dal tempio per questo voi le dovrete copiare su pergamene poi nel pomeriggio io le studio e le classifico.-

-Solo questo?- chiese Harry.

-Si solo questo. Nel pomeriggio dovete studiare per la scuola se posso vi aiuterò ma non credo che sarà possibile, spero che Dumbledore non se la prenda a male, ma conoscendolo credo di si-

-Il preside ci ha detto di minacciarla con un cinghiale- fece Hermione che sorrise come Harry alla faccia spaventata del mago.

-Che ... che ... infingardo che è Albus, il fatto è che se vi aiuto non la finiamo più- disse Artemius ma si vedeva che si era trattenuto per rispetto a Hermione.

Quelle parole fecero venire a Harry una bella idea

-E se il ministero assumesse un insegnate privato per il periodo dello stage?-

-Sarebbe perfetto così non mi scocciate e c'è qualcuno che vi controlla-

-Sa io conosco un ottimo insegnate al momento disoccupato, ha insegnato difesa ad Hogwarts quattro anni fa è stato mandato via perché è un licantropo-

-Uhm sembra che ti fidi molto di lui se ti piacerebbe averlo come insegnante bene dimmi il nome lo comunico al ministero immediatamente sempre che anche la signorina sia d'accordo?-

-Sono d'accordo è stato un ottimo insegnante anzi il migliore-

-Il professor Remus Lupin lo potete trovare a Grimmuald Place n° 12-

-La casa dei Black?-

-Si vive lì con il mio padrino-

-Ottimo domani mattino manderò un gufo al ministero con una richiesta esecutiva immediata non ci saranno problemi. Ora a letto che la sveglia è alle cinque e trenta.-

-Come le cinque e mezza?- fece Harry con una faccia terrorizzata

-Ve l'ho detto dall'alba a mezzogiorno. Buonanotte- disse e fece capire che il discorso era chiuso.

I due ragazzi tornarono alla loro suite.

-Bene io vado a letto che altrimenti domani sono uno zombie- fece Harry.

-Anch'io senti avresti qualche libro sulle arti oscure da prestarmi sono curiosa di saperne di più-

-Letto il Grimorium Arcanorum?-

-No-

-Bene allora ti passo quello è l'abc delle arti oscure- Harry entrò nella sua stanza apri un baule e prelevo il libro in questo un bel tomo di oltre tremila pagine che consegno alla ragazza.

-Ma questo l'ho visto nella sezione proibita!- esclamò.

-E' la mia copia personale un regalo di Lucius Malfoy per il mio dodicesimo compleanno-

-Grazie buonanotte Harry- fece lei contenta

-Buonanotte Hermione- il tono era molto dolce e stupi entrambi a Harry perché era venuto istintivo e naturale a Hermione perché nessuno le aveva mai parlato così solo i suoi genitori. Si ritirarono nelle loro stanze molto turbati.

La sveglia suono molto presto uscirono dalla stanza in tenuta da notte Harry T-Shirt ed un paio di boxer anche Hermione indossava una T-shirt solo versione Gigante con un stampa di pinguini sul davanti era ancora assonnata ma la visione riusci a svegliare Harry completamente era molto più eccitante che vedere una ragazza in baby-doll molto probabilmente era quel modo di porsi di Hermione ad attrarlo. La ragazza accoratasi dello sguardo.

-Se dici a qualcuno come dormo ti uccido-

-Sarò una tomba. Preferisci usare il bagno per prima?-

-Se sei rapido vai pure-

-Grazie- entrò e si preparò rapidamente poi uscì lasciando il bagno alla ragazza.

Tornò nella sua e recuperò un libro sulle creature oscure voleva ripassare gli incantesimo contro gli spettri neri. Dopo un po' lo raggiunse Hermione

-Che leggi?-

-Ripasso il capitolo sugli spettri neri non si sa mai come dice la pubblicità prevenire è meglio che curare-

-Ottima idea-

la ragazza si sedette vicino ed inizio a leggere anche lei, lui le avvicinò istintivamente il libro mentre il profumo della ragazza lo inebriava, era un profumo particolare, non troppo dolce e molto discreto, che non disturbava ma inebriava.

"Dio è bellissima, profuma di buono, Harry calmati ho rischi di saltarle addosso"

"Oddio perché mi sta guardando, mi sento il suo sguardo addosso che faccio gli lo faccio notare oppure continuo a fare la finta tonta? No adesso gli lo chiedo!"

-Harry perché mi fissi?- chiese girandosi e guardandolo negli occhi.

"Che le dico perché sei bella? Penserà che la voglio rimorchiare. Dai Harry svelto sei un Slytherin dopotutto"

-Perché mi hai stupito, sei molto diversa da quello che credevo e dall'impressione che davi ad Hogwarts. Inoltri mi hai confermato quanto sono forti i pregiudizi a scuola, IceLady non ti si addice per niente-

L'espressione di Hermione furono tante e repentine, non era abituata a quel Potter così tranquillo di solito era un tipo piuttosto sarcastico che colpiva dove faceva più male ed ora la riempiva di complimenti e la cosa più buffa e che erano sinceri gli lo leggeva negli occhi che non mentiva.

-Grazie anche tu sei diverso da quello che credevo, non sei solo un filibustiere, ma anche molto altro.-

-Filibustiere?-

-Si intendo un figlio di buona donna, una persona che usa qualsiasi mezzo per raggiungere il suo scopo sia legale che illegale una persona che non esita a passare sopra ad un altro per i suoi scopi. Ho scoperto che sei gentile arguto, dolce.- e su queste ultime frasi arrossi lievemente.

-Grazie- disse Harry anche lui era arrossito e per spezzare la tensione -Andiamo a fare colazione?-

-Certo- disse la ragazza.

Scesero nella sala da pranzo. Qui trovarono ad attenderli Bloodraine

-Buongiorno- salutarono i ragazzi.

-Giorno, sbrigatevi fra dieci minuti partiamo- disse alzandosi ed incamminandosi verso la porta per poi fermarsi -Oh dimenticavo ho inviato il gufo sapremo la risposta quando torneremo- il tono era stato piuttosto brusco e lasciò la stanza.

-Suscettibile la mattina, bé poco male subisco di peggio-

-Come?-

-Severus può essere molto peggio la mattina appena svegli, la meta delle cattiverie che dice nelle sue lezioni sono dovute a questo ed al fatto che di solito non va a dormire prima delle quattro, quando è in vacanza non si alza mai prima di l'una quel pigrone, ma anch'io sono così preferisco la notte al giorno.-

Hermione rise -Sai sei un utile fonte di informazioni-

Finirono la colazione e raggiunsero la scuderia della locanda qui ad attenderli c'era una carrozza con a bordo Artemius e un auror della scorta. Salirono e la carrozza parti veloce.

-Oggi vedrete solo la sala degli amanuensi del tempio e sarà così per un po' di tempo dobbiamo prima di tutto fare una copia di tutte le tavole del buio, poi terminato questo incarico ci occuperemo dell'esplorazione del tempio. Ho fatto questa scelta perché sono certo che sulle tavole ci siano incantesimi che ci permetteranno di addentrarci in maniera sicura nel tempio.-

-Quanto tempo ci vorrà per la copia?- chiese Harry

-Io ho previsto tre mesi per la copia delle tavole e altri due per l'esplorazione tutto questo se non ci sono imprevisti-

-Ecco perché ci agevolano con gli esami!- esclamò Hermione.

-Esatto-

-Le ultime disposizione per quando siamo nel tempio, siate sempre concentrati non distraetevi e non fidatevi di quello che vedete, è un tempio dedicato all'oscurità che è maestra d'inganni, non toccate niente e attenti a dove mettete i piedi potrebbero esserci trabocchetti ed trappole che non ho scovato-

Il sentiero che percorrevano si addentrava nel folto della foresta dove la luce nascente ancora non era arrivata, una foresta buia, oscura, nera come diceva il nome. Proseguirono il viaggio in silenzio studiando la foresta che scorreva nei finestrini. Alla fine arrivarono ad una radura in cui si innalzava un obelisco enorme, alto oltre un centinaio di metri largo alla base una trentina. Artemius scese e prese una sacca da viaggio e la passo ad Harry, dopo di che si incammino fino alla base dell'obelisco, quindi si portò sul lato a nord ancora in ombra, con la bacchetta colpì tre volte la parete dicendo

-In Absentia Lucis Tenebrae Domine-

Un filo d'argento iniziò a percorrere la parete formando il disegno di un portone finemente intarsiato quando il disegno si completo la parte svani in un fumo nero lasciando solo un arco di pietra.

-Andiamo ricordate quello che vi ho detto, cercate di mettere i piedi dove lì metto io e tenete gli occhi bene aperti-

-Ok- dissero i ragazzi avventurandosi dietro il mago all'interno dell'obelisco.

I primi metri erano scarsamente illuminati il percorso era tortuoso e ricco di continue svolte mentre lo percorrevano sembra loro di abbandonare la luce fino a quando dopo una serie di svolte improvvise si trovarono la centro di un cono di luce, l'interno dell'obelisco era cavo e ricoperto di specchi che permettevano alla luce solare di giungere in tutti gli angoli del tempio.

-Bello spettacolo vero bé pregate che la luce non cali mentre siete in fondo al tempio. Si estende sotto terra per centinaia di metri. Venite vi porto nella sala dove trascriverete le tavole.-

Lì guidò in una serie di corridoi con le volte affrescate. Si narrava di antichi culti dove la notte e la luna erano a farla da padrone, erano stupendi come il giorno in cui erano stati dipinti.

-Ma come fanno ad essere intatti?- chiese Hermione

-Incantesimo Tempus Immobilus, è tutto bloccato al di fuori del tempo, ma non mi è chiaro da dove prenda energia questo incantesimo, dato che lo si può utilizzare per un tempo limitato questo invece è attivo perennemente- rispose Artemius

Continuarono a percorrere i corridoi scendendo sempre più in basso finché giunsero in grande sala con dei tavoli in pietra le pareti erano coperte di basso rilievi che l'illustravano un cerimonia ogni personaggio era finemente cesellato era stupendo.

-Bene è qui che voi rimarrete per fare la copia ora vado a prendere due tavole, preparatevi come ritenete più comodo-

I ragazzi tirarono fuori dalla borsa calamai penne e pergamene tutto della migliore qualità. Ingannarono l'attesa osservando con attenzione la sala.

-E' bellissima vero?- chiese Harry

-Si chiunque abbia scolpito questi bassorilievi doveva essere un artista eccezionale-

-Si hai ragione, credo che sia stato un vampiro, solo loro riesco a mettere tutta questa cura per i dettagli in un opera d'arte-

-Si ho visto una mostra di quadri di vampiri e hanno una cura simile-

-Snape Manor è piena di quadri di Marius, Severus lo venera-

-Si quei bassorilievi sono probabilmente opera di vampiri, ottimo occhio ragazzi- disse Artemius avvicinandosi con le tavole le posiziono su appositi scanni praticati nel tavolo.

Le tavole erano molto grandi di pietra lungo il bordo era stato scolpito un cartiglio molto complesso ed al centro si trovava il testo scritto in runico nella sua versione più arcaica.

-Bene copiate la tavola poi vi controllate a vicenda gli scritti, è molto importante che siano uguali agli originali-

-Bene- dissero insieme i ragazzi

-Io torno giù ci sono una serie di disegni alle pareti con bizzarre formule voglio studiare quelle ci vorrà tanto tempo per capirle quando avete fatto lanciate un grido ed io verrò con delle nuove tavole nella borsa ci sono due orologi da polso indossateli vi avvertiranno mezz'ora prima della fina della luce.-

I ragazzi si misero a copiare le antiche tavole coperte da rune, sia Harry che Hermione erano concentratissimi volevano fare un lavoro perfetto Harry fini per primo, ma di poco comunque osservava con attenzione il bordo. Venne interrotto da Hermione.

-Ho fatto!-

-Anch'io, scambiamoci di posto- e controllarono quello che avevano scritto.

-Perfetto!- disse Harry seguito dopo qualche attimo

-Anche il tuo-

Controllarono l'orologio avevano impiegato un ora per copiare la tavole che riempiva a mala pena un foglio di pergamena.

-Hermione guarda attentamente il bordo della pietra quello con i disegnini non noti qualcosa di strano a me sembra di aver visto qualcosa di simile alle lezioni di antiche rune ma non ne sono sicuro il fatto è che sembra nascosto nel disegno-

Hermione guardo attentamente il disegno e senza staccare lo sguardo

-Puoi vedere se nella sacca c'è una lente d'ingrandimento?- chiese la ragazza.

Harry la trovò e la passò alla ragazza che dopo aver fatto correre lo sguardo su tutto un bordo della tavola esclamo

-Grande Merlino! E' elfo arcaica della prima era. Harry che occhio che hai.-

-Non per niente sono un cercatore. Questo ci porta ad un altro problema dobbiamo copiare anche quello?-

-Certo hai provato a tradurre quello che c'è scritto sulla tavola?-

-No!-

-Io si e sono parole senza senso a meno che non siano un codice e queste scritte sui bordi non siano la chiave. Che facciamo?-

-Propongo di chiamare Artemius-

Hermione annuisce ed Harry si avvicina alla porta dove è scomparso il vecchio mago

-ARTEMIUS ARTEMIUS VIENI QUI- urlò

Dopo qualche minuto arrivo il mago.

-Fatto?- chiese

-Si ma c'è una cosa che vogliamo farti vedere- ed illustrarono la loro scoperta.

-Ragazzi siete molto in gamba, veramente. Nella borsa ci dovrebbe essere della carta velina babbana l'avevo portata per copiare qualche basso rilievo, stendetela sulla tavola e ricalcatela con un carboncino. Anzi vedete se riuscite a tirare fuori la frase dal disegno sarebbe perfetto. Io torno giù.-

I due si divisero il lavoro Harry avrebbe ricalcato le tavole mentre Hermione avrebbe tentato di estrapolare la chiave. Lavorarono per una altra ora sulle due tavole ed alla fine estrassero le due chiavi scoprirono che le chiavi erano un incantesimo che permetteva al testo sulla tavola di essere letto infatti una volta pronunciato l'incantesimo il testo sulla tavola si proiettava in aria diventando leggibile. Così i ragazzi dovettero copiare nuovamente le testo, che ora aveva molto più senso. Avevano impiegato più di 4 ore per fare tutto questo ma avevano anche capito come fare.

-Chiamiamo Artemius?- chiese Hermione

-Si ma prima voglio fare una cosa- disse Harry tirando fuori delle pergamene dalla sua tunica fece una copia di tutto.

-Perfetto- disse poi tutto contento dopo aver riposto il tutto.

-Perché ne hai fatto una copia?-

-Un mago come Artemius non darà mai tutto al ministero ed il ministero difficilmente renderà pubbliche queste scoperte con questo trucchetto io avrò una copia di tutto quello che faremo certo non sono un esperto come Artemius e mi ci vorrà un po' per tradurlo ma così avrò la sicurezza di leggere tutto quello che il tempio del buio nasconde-

-Se ti do una mano nella traduzione tu mi dai una copia di tutto quello che facciamo?-

-Certo-

-Allora qua la mano Potter questo è un patto fra maghi- disse la ragazza con aria decisa l'idea di Harry le era piaciuta molto.

Harry le strinse la mano e diedero vita a qualcosa che lì avrebbe molto cambiati.

Chiamarono Artemius che vista l'ora porto a posto le tavole e lì guidò in superficie. Quindi tornarono alla locanda dove ad attenderli trovarono

-REMUS- disse Harry correndo ad abbracciarlo e stringendolo forte

-Allora ci sei tu dietro a tutto questo, grazie mi hai trovato un modo piacevole per ingannare l'attesa inoltre c'è Ninfadora, grazie anche per questo-

In quel momento si avvicinò Hermione

-Buongiorno Professor Lupin-

-Buongiorno Signorina Granger, quindi siete tu e lei gli assistenti di Artemius al tempio del buio, sono felice di essere il tutore dei miei migliori allievi-

-Remus noi adesso andiamo a darci una rinfrescata poi i organizziamo per il pomeriggio Ok?- fece Harry felice.

-Certo-

I due ragazzi si ritirarono nelle loro stanze Harry nascose in una scatola magica le pergamene e poi scesero a pranzo. Si divertirono a parlare con Remus misero a punto un piano per le lezioni nel pomeriggio fecero trasfigurazioni finirono per le cinque, poi una volta che Remus ebbe lasciato la loro stanza si misero al lavoro sulle traduzioni Harry aiutava Hermione come poteva non era molto bravo con le rune ma si dava da fare aiutando quanto più possibile prima di cena avevano tradotto le due pagine Harry prese un grosso tomo e copio la velina le rune la traduzione nel volume lasciando una pagina per le considerazioni che scrissero dopo cena. Si instaurò così una routine che andò avanti per circa un mese, ma con il tempo passare del tempo il rapporto tra Harry e Hermione diventava sempre più stretto ridevano spesso discutevano animatamente tra lo discussioni tutt'altro che sterile dove esponevano le loro idee, le difendevano ma erano anche pronti ad ammettere di avere torto, più Remus lì guardava più gli davano l'idea di una coppia ed anche Artemius era di questo avviso anche se non si esprimevano. Tutto cambio dopo un mese Harry era pur sempre un ragazzo molto attivo ed aveva voglia di uscire di divertirsi e riusci a convincere Artemius a concedergli una libera uscita per sabato così con Hermione decisero di andare nella parte babbana della città fu una serata molto divertente prima andarono in un pub dove presero un paio di birre poi sentirono parlare di una certa discoteca e decisero di raggiungerla o per lo meno Harry decise di andare Hermione non aveva molta voglia quando arrivarono videro che c'era molta fila, ma Harry prese per mano Hermione e si diresse verso il buttafuori Hermione notò che nell'altra mano stringeva la bacchetta e si preoccupò Harry si avvicino spavaldo.

-Siamo sulla lista VIP, Harry Potter e Hermione Granger-

La ragazza vide il buttafuori scorrere la lista e poi girarsi per negare ma venne colpito da un incantesimo non verbale. il buttafuori scosse la testa e poi disse

-Passate-

Appena dentro Harry si girò verso il buttafuori ed in un sussurro -Finite Incantatem-

Poi trascinò dentro la ragazza mentre riponeva la bacchetta

-Che diavolo hai fatto? Era un Imperio?- chiese molto adirata se aveva utilizato una senza-perdono per così poco l'avrebbe ucciso.

-No solo un piccolo confudus, variante inversa, quello che ti fa dire il contrario di quello che devi dire-

-Meno male- sospiro lei non era un incantesimo pericolo o oscuro -Non era la prima volta?-

-No con Draco e Blaise lo abbiamo fatto più di qualche volta, e adesso andiamo a divertirci-

Entrarono nella sala da ballo la musica dance risuonava ad alto volume.

-Andiamo a ballare?- Propose Harry

-Ecco Harry vedi io non so ballare- ammise imbarazzata

-Dai ci buttiamo nella mischia e ci divertiamo tanto non ci conosce nessuno-

-Uhm va ... bene- disse lei beccandosi un sorriso fantastico dal ragazzo.

-Senti vuoi un drink per scioglierti un po'- chiese il ragazzo

-Si meglio-

Andarono al bancone

-Che Prendi?- chiese Harry

-Fai tu non ho esperienza- fece lei timida.

-Due Vodka-Martini- chiese Harry al barman

-Shekarti non agiti scommetto- gli rispose ridendo l'uomo che preparo rapidamente i due cocktail oranti con le olive.

-E' buonissimo- fece Hermione.

-Dai Andiamo a ballare- disse Harry trascinando la ragazza sulla pista.

Qui si scatenarono resi molto più allegri e disinibiti dall'alcol che avevano in corpo. Passarono così la serata ballando e bevendo, in special modo Hermione, per una volta si lasciò andare completamente alla fine della serata era completamente ubriaca Harry le passo un braccio introno alle spalle ed usci dalla discoteca imbocco un vicolo qui tirò fuori dalla sua giacca una ampolla di pozione anti-sbronza che annulla gli effetti dell'alcol e la prese. La pozione fece effetto rapidamente il ragazzo controllo che non lo vedesse nessuno e si smaterializzo davanti la locanda. Hermione non riusciva a reggersi in piedi, e ridacchiava come una sciocchina. "è adorabile." penso Harry.

-Su, coraggio, ti aiuto a tornare in camera.- disse, prendendola in braccio.

La ragazza ridacchiò.

-In camera? Non è che cerchi di fare il furbo, Harry?- chiese, sorridendo maliziosa.

-Certo che no. Sono un bravo ragazzo. Ti metto a letto, e vedrai che domattina starai meglio-

La portò su per le scale, e nella sua stanza. L'aiutò a togliersi il cappotto e le scarpe e la mise a sedere sul letto. Hermione però gli cinse il collo con le braccia.

-Mm... fermati un po', Harry...- disse con voce roca e sensuale.

Harry la guardò stupito e con un enorme sforzo di volontà riusci a staccarla.

Fece l'offesa.

-Cattivo!- e mise il broncio.

"Grande merlino è adorabile così e poi il suo profumo è così buono, così sensuale. Meglio andarsene il più presto possibile"

-Adesso mettiti il pigiama e vai a dormire. Domattina mi ringrazierai.- disse Harry sorridendo.

Poi si chino e le diede un bacio sulla fronte anche se era stato tentato dalle labbra imbronciate della ragazza

Hermione arrossi, "forse un attimo di lucidità" penso Harry mentre lasciava dalla camera della ragazza.

La mattina dopo Hermione si svegliò ancora vestita aveva un feroce mal di testa si girò diede uno sguardo al suo cappotto piegato su una sedia strano lei lo metteva sempre nell'armadio si alzo ed andò in bagno, si guardo allo specchio e vide un mostro il trucco era tutto sfatto e le segnava la pella ed i capelli erano tutti arruffati si passo una pozione struccante e poi si lavo il viso a fondo poi fece una doccia finita cerco di districare la matassa dei suoi capelli prese la spazzola e provo a ridare un verso alla sua chioma, e nel frattempo cercava di fare il punto della situazione.

"Dio che mal di testa, Allora siamo andati i discoteca, e ho bevuto. Questo me lo ricordo bene poi la disco ha chiuso e noi siamo usciti credo che Harry ci abbia smaterializzato qui, ok fin qui ci sono poi mi ha portato in camera, mi deve ave tolto il cappotto ... si me lo ha tolto e poi ... io ... io l'ho invitato a rimanere con me, Grande Merlino! ho provato a sedurlo! e lui mi ha dato solo un bacio in fronte, Dio come posso guardarlo in faccia, non ne avrò il coraggio, mi sono comportata come un ochetta. Oddio che vergogna." era arrossita di brutto.

Fu in quel momento che la porta del bagno si apri ed entrò Harry si fissarono per un momento il ragazzo indossava la sua tenuta da notte maglietta e boxer mentre Hermione solo l'accappatoio.

-Scusa la porta era aperta-

-Fa nulla ... io mi sono dimenticata di chiuderla-

-Scusami ancora- e fece per andare via

-Aspetta Harry- il ragazzo si girò -Io volevo ringraziarti per ieri sera di tutto sia della bella serata sia del fatto che non hai approfittato della situazione, non molti uomini sarebbero andati via dopo che lì si è invitati a rimanere.-

-Sapevo che non eri in te, se l'invito me lo fai adesso rimmarrei molto volentieri- disse con un sorriso malizioso.

La ragazza arrossì.

-Io ne sono lusingata, che voleva dire il bacio?- chiese diretta per poi pensare "Hermione brutta stupida perché non taci, una buona volta dannato mal di testa ho parlato senza pensare"

Harry rimase un attimo interdetto e poi decise di fare una cosa che richiedeva tutto il suo coraggio, il coraggio di un Gryffindor mancato, decise di amare. Il suo cuore aveva capito che lei gli piaceva, ma non era solo attrazione fisica, era qualcosa di profondo che era cresciuto in quel mese

-Perché mi piaci molto Hermione, in questo mese ti ho scoperto e io credo di essermi innamorato di te, mi piace la tua compagnia, mi piace averti vicino parlare discutere e quando litighiamo io mi sento male all'idea di averti ferito, è un sentimento unico e che solo tu mi dai.- aveva parlato tutto d'un fiato come se temesse di non farcela in altro modo.

Hermione era colpita molto colpita quella che le aveva fatto il ragazzo era una dichiarazione in piena regola ed il fatto che per tutto il discorso non aveva mai staccato gli occhi dai suoi l'aveva colpita molto.

-Io invece so di amarti, prima mi piacevi fisicamente ma adesso ho scoperto che sei una bellissima persona, complicata ma bellissima. Solo ho paura, io non riuscirei a fare sesso senza amore, quindi ti prego non ingannarmi se vuoi una storia seria io ci sono altrimenti lasciami adesso perché ne soffrirei troppo se tu mi usassi soltanto- disse piangendo, stava chiedendo a qualcuno di stare con lei e sperava che Harry non le spezzasse il cuore come avevano fatto tutti.

Harry si avvicinò le asciugò le lacrime con i pollici in modo molto dolce

-Hermione non so quello che ci attende nel futuro, non so se sia amore, ma ti posso giurare che non si tratta solo di sesso questo è certo-

Poi si chino e la baciò, prima limitandosi a poggiare le sue labbra contro quelle dolci della ragazza, poi le lambi piano cercando di aprirle, e all'esitante e incerto schiudersi di quel delizioso scrigno di perle, si insinuò in lei esperto per andare a assaporare l'inebriante miele che distillava la sua lingua morbida. Hermione all'inizio rimase immobile, poi partecipò timidamente, e quindi voluttuosamente guizzante, vibrante in risposta alla passione di Harry.  
>Si staccò dal ragazzo, guardandolo scioccata.<p>

-E' normale piccola lasciati andare-

E riprese a baciarla con passione continuarono a baciarsi per un lungo periodo staccandosi solo di quando in quando per riprendere fiato, il cuore di Hermione batteva all'impazzata non aveva mai provato così tante emozioni contemporaneamente e con tale intensità, anche il cuore di Harry batteva forte come mai aveva battuto la conosceva da poco ma sapeva che Hermione non lo avrebbe fatto soffrire.

Qualcuno busso dicendo di scendere.

Si staccarono definitivamente

-Finisci di fare in bagno così mi preparo anch'io e scendiamo.-

-Io ho fatto ti lascio il bagno-

Harry raggiunse dopo un po' Hermione e scesero a fare colazione. Quando entrarono nella sala trovarono Lupin e Tonks vicino al camino nella sala da pranzo. Tonks appena lì vide mano nella mano sorrise. Anche Lupin sorrise ma il suo sorriso rivolto soprattutto ad Harry era più audace ed un pochino malizioso. I due ragazzi si imbarazzarono un pochino ma poi Harry si avvicinò tranquillo ai due adulti.

-Buongiorno- disse tranquillo.

-Buongiorno- risposero i due continuando a sorridere, poi Tonks continuò

-Vedo che ci sono delle novità nell'aria-

-Si aria d'amore- gli fece eco Lupin.

Facendo arrossire molto Hermione, ma Harry aveva assunto quell'aria di maliziosa da Slytherin, -Stanotte invece l'aria era piena di gemiti provenienti da una certa camera-

Questa volta furono i due adulti ad arrossire.

Harry attirò l'attenzione dell'oste e si fece portare la colazione per lui ed Hermione poi uscirono mano nella mano ed andarono a fare un passeggiata per il quartiere magico ma in breve il tempo peggiorò e così i ragazzi rientrarono tornarono alla loro suite e si piazzarono vicino al camino ed Harry si mise in braccio Hermione e poi le diede un dolce bacio, si vedeva che aveva molta esperienza eppure i suoi baci erano lievemente titubanti come se avesse paura di qualcosa ed anche Hermione lo percepì.

-Che c'è?- gli chiese lievemente spaventata pensando di non essere all'altezza di Harry

-Non sono brava a baciare?-

-No Hermione, è che ho paura, ho paura di andare troppo veloce e rovinare tutto, ho paura di spaventarti e perderti- le stava esponendo i suoi timori in maniera molto poco Slytherin, la ragazza gli carezzo dolcemente il volto.

-Anch'io ho paura, tu sei il mio primo ragazzo e so di non essere all'altezza delle tue aspettative ...- ma Harry le posò un dito sulle labbra zittendola

-Sciocchina, a quello si può sempre rimediare con la pratica.- le disse con un sorriso malizioso.

Lei arrossì ma sorrise

-Forse siamo entrambi degli sciocchi che si fanno frenare dai loro timori-

-Si credo di si, senti se vado troppo veloce fermami ok- le rispose Harry.

-Va bene ed adesso fammi fare pratica- disse lei sorridendo e ricevendo un bacio molto passionale.

Appena schiuse le labbra Harry catturò quello inferiore tra le sue e lo succhio dolcemente per poi farle scivolare la lingua nella sua bocca Hermione rispose d'istinto e divenne una danza frenetica, un bacio carico di passione ma con una dolcezza di fondo che Harry non aveva mai provato neanche quando credeva di essere innamorato e capì che Hermione era il vero amore non un infatuazione che lui aveva scambiato per amore.

Staccò lentamente le sue labbra da quelle della ragazza e guardandola negli occhi le sussurrò -Ti amo ora l'ho capito-

-Anch'io ti Amo Harry- rispose lei.

Riprese a baciarla con passione, sentendo quanto era facile e naturale ricambiare l'amore.

Mentre si baciavano la mano di Harry accarezzava il corpo della ragazza percepiva il suo calore il suo profumo lo inebriava, la mano continuava a muoversi per poi scivolare sotto la gonna continuo a percorrere il nylon delle calze teso sulle cosce poi incontro la pelle nuda, rimase un attimo colpito, non credeva Hermione tipo da autoregenti, continuo ad accarezzare quel piccolo tratto di pelle nude provocando forti gemiti nella ragazza, ma l'esplorazione non era finita la mano continuò la sua corsa fino a sfiorare le mutandine, con le dita ricalcò il sesso attraverso il tessuto, poi con abile mossa lo scosto il bordo di pizzo che ornava le mutandine e si intrufolo sotto. Le dita incontrarono il delizioso batuffolo serico che sbocciava tra le gambe strette. Lo carezzarono piano.  
>Harry che non aveva mai smesso di baciarla percepi un gemito soffocato dalle sue labbra, si stacco e si avvicino all'orecchio della ragazza per sussurrarle<p>

-E' la più bella seta che abbia mai sfiorato...-  
>Hermione fece un profondo respiro come per riprendere fiato, le sue gote erano in fiamme e gli occhi accessi dalla passione, ma anche spaventati, Harry lo notò quindi tolse la mano dall'intimità della ragazza per limitarsi ad abbracciarla stretta, lei si limitò a poggiarsi su di lui, e a rilassarsi. Il ragazzo dopo qualche attimo prese di nuovo ad accarezzarla, ma non più con la passione di prima ma con molta tenerezza e dolcezza, dandole tanti piccoli baci sui lungi capelli ricci, sulle tempie sulla punta del nasino, evitando le labbra per non cadere di nuovo in tentazione.<p>

-Grazie- disse piano la ragazza.

-No sono io che ringrazio te-

-Per cosa?- chiese lei

-Per le bellissime sensazioni che mi hai regalato- Lei sorrise.

-E poi devi scusarmi- Hermione si solevo leggermente e lo guardo negli occhi

-Non hai niente di cui scusarti-

-Si invece ho esagerato erano i tuoi primi baci ed io sono andato oltre turbandoti-

-No Harry, amare é anche desiderare, lo capisco, lo provo anch'io. Se si ama si vuole, anch'io ti voglio. E si vuole tutto per sé, solo per sé. Io non voglio qualcuno, voglio te. E voglio che sia tu a insegnarmi a baciare, ad amare. L'attrazione, il possesso, la passione, sono l'essenziale dell'amore. Sono felice che tu mi desideri. E oggi ho capito quanto io desideri te. La prima volta che saremo l'uno dell'altro sarà un momento unico, irripetibile. Voglio prepararmi ad esso, per viverlo intensamente, perché dovrà essere indimenticabile, incancellabile...- A mano a mano che parlava, s'infiammava, s'infervorava, gioiva, esultava.

Harry sorrise nel vedere quella che chiamavano IceLady così passionale. Le diede un tenero bacio.

-E io faro in modo che sia indimenticabile Hermione-

-Lo so ho visto come ti sei fermato per coccolarmi e rassicurami-

-Lo farò ogni volta che sarà necessario, ti cullerò, ti terrò sul mio petto, ti bacerò, ti farò riposare sul mio cuore.-

Questa volta fu lei a dargli un dolce bacio. Trascorsero il resto della mattinata coccolandosi dolcemente difronte al camino erano entrambi molto felici ed entrambi molto turbati dal loro stesso comportamento Harry perché di solito era molto più aggressivo con le ragazze non si era mai fermato a coccolarle o a capirle con lei invece gli veniva naturale non era un qualcosa di premeditato. Hermione per come si era aperta non era da lei essere così espansiva con nessuno figurarsi con un ragazzo.

Il pomeriggio dato che era ancora brutto tempo finirono di sistemare le traduzioni delle tavole. Harry era migliorato nelle traduzioni ed ora era un valido aiuto per Hermione inoltre per quanto complesso fosse l'incantesimo scritto sulle tavole lui riusciva a controllarlo in pochissimo tempo. Sulle tavole c'era di tutto la da evocazioni demonica a incanti illusori e poi pozioni e veleni vari ed altra informazioni utili, la metà di quegli incantesimi erano sconosciuti e l'altra metà erano molto più potenti di quelli che si usavano attualmente. Ma non era solo Harry ad essere migliorato anche Hermione era molto migliorata nelle arti oscure la sua passione per lo studio e la guida di Harry l'avevano rese molto abile in pochissimo tempo. Comunque quel pomeriggio fu molto particolare più che a passarlo a tradurre lo passarono a sbaciucchiarsi. Mentre a cena furono vittime delle canzonature bonarie degli auror e di Artemius. Tornarono i camera e si accomodarono di fronte al camino Hermione era abbracciata stretta ad Harry, quando lasciò andare un sospiro.

-Qualcosa non va?-  
>Restò pensosa, guardando dinanzi a sé.<br>-No, va tutto bene. Forse troppo. In poche ore tutto é cambiato per me, e in me. Sono confusa, stordita. Ho sognato tanto, desiderato tanto, di essere baciata , carezzata, ma non immaginavo il turbamento, lo sconvolgimento, l'ebrezza che mi avrebbero pervasa. Mi sento come ubriaca. Mi piacciono la tue mani su di me, mi sento rimescolare internamente, travolgere dai sensi, dal desiderio. Non é proprio come immaginavo. Che sia malata?-  
>Harry la strinse sorridendo<br>-Malata d'amore, tesoro. Ed é meraviglioso. Io sono immensamente felice per quello che dici.-  
>-Malata di te, Harry. Basta che tu mi sfiori perché in me si scateni la brama di baciarti, di toccarti, di averti. Non é naturale.-<br>Il ragazzo le carezzo piano la gamba.  
>-Sei la mia droga. E sento che ne sarò perdutamente dipendente.-<br>Le bacio gli occhi, le labbra.  
>-E' la cosa più bella che tu potessi dirmi.-<p>

Lei lo baciò dolcemente e si strinse maggiormente a lui con fare possessivo.

-Tu sei solo mio capito. Io non ti chiedo il passato, ma sono inflessibile sul futuro. Per me non esistono deroghe, scuse, comprensioni, perdono od altro. Io sarò tua dum vivam et ultra. E lo stesso pretendo da te.-

Hermione era accesa in volto, le gote erano vermiglie. Harry la strinse dolcemente a se con un braccio intorno alle spalle. Il seno sodo era schiacciato in parte contro il suo petto. Si avvicino al suo orecchio. Lo baciò, e lo tenne un momento tra le labbra. Poi parlò a voce bassissima.

-Hermione, il mio passato è scialbo, grigio, e non ve né traccia nel presente perché ho fatto in modo che fosse così. Il mio futuro ti appartiene e nessuna forza umana o magica riuscirà a dividermi da te-

Hermione si strusciò contro di lui, possessiva. Lentamente, lo cinse con le braccia, stringendosi contro di lui con forza. Lo fissa con uno sguardo intenso, penetrante.

-Harry voglio che sia tu mio solo mio, non c'è stato nessuno prima e non voglio che ci sia nessuno dopo.- era seria mortalmente seria.

-Sarò tuo e solo tuo, finché morte non ci separi- era altrettanto serio. Poi si chino a baciarla ma più che un bacio quello era un sigillo per un patto d'amore.

A volte quanto si è troppo felici il destino prova a riportarci con i piedi per terra. La settimana era passata tranquilla ormai era venerdì stavano tornando in superficie utilizzando un percorso alternativo quando Hermione si allontano dal centro del corridoio per osservare un affresco ed in quel momento il pavimento sotto di lei scomparve facendola cadere il suo urlo fece voltare Harry che non esito un istante mollo la borsa e si lanciò nel foro che si stava chiudendo lasciando solo Artemius. Il vecchio mago corse alla trappola ma era troppo tardi il pavimento si era richiuso ed essendo sotto Tempus Immobilus era impossibile da distruggere cerco di attivarla nuovamente o di aprire il pavimento ma non ci riuscì poi notò che il corridoio diventava più buio controllo il suo orologio il tempo era quasi scaduto raccolse la borsa e corse quanto più veloce poteva raggiunse l'atrio del tempio proprio mentre la luce svaniva e riusci ad uscire prima di essere raggiunto dagli spettri neri appena superò l'arco di pietra dell'ingresso questo venne coperto da un fumo nero e la parete blocco il passaggio ora nessuno poteva entrare fino al tramonto e nessun pazzo l'avrebbe fatto dato che quel posto sarebbe stato pieno di Demoni notturni.

-Buona Fortuna Harry ora è tutto nelle tue capacità- disse il vecchio mago alla colonna.

Poi si mosse alla volta della carrozza doveva trovare una soluzione forse chiedere l'aiuto di Dumbledore e del ministero. Poi un pensiero lo blocco come un colpo di maglio quella notte era il plenilunio quindi oltre ai demoni notturni intorno al tempio si sarebbero ritrovati mannari vampiri chimere manticore e chissà cos'altro sapeva che in quelle notti il tempio attirava a tutte le creature della notte nessuno sarebbe andato ad tirar fuori i due ragazzi.

-Alla Locanda presto Harry e Hermione sono caduti in un trabocchetto e sono bloccati nel tempio- urlò il mago a Ninfadora che era di scorta.

L'auror sussultò e poi diede ordine al cocchiere di spronare i cavalli e portarli il prima possibile alla locanda.

Intanto all'interno del tempio Harry e Hermione erano finiti su una specie di scivolo molto tortuoso che compiendo strani giri lì aveva portati molto in profondità. Erano finiti in una strana stanza piuttosto buia Harry corse vicino a Hermione e l'aiuto ad alzarsi.

-Sei ferita? Stai Bene?- chiese molto apprensivo.

-No sto bene ho solo preso una botta alla coscia ma sto bene.-

Harry sospirò di sollievo.

-Mi dispiace Harry ho fatto cadere anche te in questa trappola e ... - ma il ragazzo la interruppe con un dito sulle labbra -Non è vero sono io che mi sono lanciato nella trappola dopo di te-

-Perché?- chiese lei.

-Per non lasciarti sola qui dentro.- disse lui tranquillo -Non c'è modo di tirarci fuori prima di domani mattina e in due ci sono maggiore probabilità di farcela.- fece sorridente.

-Sei un pazzo potevi essere al sicuro- disse lei stringendosi al lui, preda di due sentimenti contrastanti da una parte la rabbia per un gesto così scemo e dall'altra la felicità di averlo vicino.

-E' stata una scelta egoistica, ho deciso di proteggere il mio tesoro più prezioso cioè te-

La ragazza arrossì un pochino non era ancora abituata ai modi di Harry.

-Grazie-

-Ora vediamo di uscire di qui e trovare un uscita prima del tramonto o per lo meno di trovare quella stanza di cui mi ha parlato Artemius dove spettri neri e demoni notturni non entrano. Ha detto che si trova al centro del tempio-

Si misero a controllare le pareti finché

-Arghhhhhhhh-

Harry si girò e vide Hermione alle prese con un strano essere aveva una forma umanoide ma con braccia molte lunghe e gambe inesistenti e dalla consistenza etera una nebbia nera era uno spettro nero Harry gli corse contro infilo la bacchetta nel corpo ed urlò

-Lumos- l'essere sussultò e lascio la presa su Hermione allontanandosi

-Alle spalle- urlò Hermione.

Harry si girò con il Lumos ancora attivo e quando l'altro spettro venne investito dal fascio di luce si allontano.

-Lumos Solem- urlò Hermione un lampo abbagliante si sprigionò dalla bacchetta.

I due spettri svanirono. Appena la luce svani si senti uno strano rumore e da una parete salto fuori un Demone notturno attacco Harry che fu rapido a schivarlo ma quest'ultimo punto Hermione Harry gli saltò contro. Allontanandola dal ragazza ma ricevendo un brutto colpo all'addome Si rialzò un po' traballante il demone lo caricava ma un Lumos di Hermione lo accecò dando il tempo ad Harry di lanciare l'unico incantesimo incantesimo in grado di fermare un Notturno almeno su quanto riportato nelle tavole del buio

-Expecto Nocturnum- davanti alla bacchetta di Harry si materializzo un Demone Notturno fatto di nebbia argentea che abbraccio con forza il notturno reale caddero al suolo entrambi per poi svanire nell'aria.

Harry respirava a fatica un po' per il colpo violento un po' per la difficoltà dell'eseguire il Nocturnum.

Si girarono nel sentire il rumore della pietra che scorreva videro il passaggio da cui era uscito il Demone richiudersi ma Hermione rapida come un cobra punto la bacchetta gridando

-Immobilus- la parete si bloccò.

-Andiamo Harry abbiamo una via di uscita-

Uscirono dalla prigione si trovarono in uno stretto budello lo percorsero tutto fino ad arrivare ad un grande stanza circolare e qui ebbero uno spiacevole incontro con un troll di montagna che sferro un violentissimo colpo a Harry con la sua clava lanciandolo contro la parete .

Hermione vide il suo amato cadere e circa tre metri di distanza gli sembrato di vedere un proteggo ma non era sicura. Senti una furia cieca montare in lei

-Stupefiscium- il fasciò rosso colpi in peno faccia il troll stordendolo ma Hermione non si fermò

-Expelliarmus- e fece volare via l'arma che cadde al suolo con un tonfo. Sempre rapidissima

-Wingardium Leviosà- sollevo la clava facendola poi cadere in testa al Troll stordendolo. Non contenta lo trasfiguro in un topolino. Poi corse da Harry che era ancora al suolo ma che la guardava ammirato mentre si avvicina vide che si tirava su scuotendo leggermente la testa

-Stai bene Harry?-

-Mamma che botta. Si sono riuscito ad attenuarne gli effetti con un proteggo-

-Meno male-

-Sono solo un po' rintronato, sai è meglio non farti arrabbiare eri una furia prima, sembravi una leonessa-

-Non devono toccare chi amo- disse lei con un misto di fierezza ed imbarazzo.

Harry si alzo massaggiandosi il petto

-Ti fa male?-

-Un po' ma è sopportabile. Andiamo-

I due ragazzi ripresero il cammino infilandosi in un altro budello, ne seguirono una serie di spiacevoli incontri con spettri neri, demoni notturni, manticore, chimere, troll e goblin, che affrontarono con forza e coraggio proteggendosi fra loro oltre che di trappole e trabocchetti vari che superarono con astuzia ed un pizzico di fortuna.

Nel frattempo Artemius era corso al villaggio e allertato sia il ministero che Hogwarts. In meno di un ora una decina di Auror erano giunti al villaggio e dopo poco si presentarono anche Dumbledore seguito da Snape e da Lucius Malfoy.

-Come è la situazione?- chiese Dumbledore

-Pessima devo dire- ammise Artemius

-Non potremo aprire il passaggio prima delle sei ed oggi è luna piena intorno all'obelisco si radunano Licantropi e vampiri a frotte oltre che tutti i demoni notturni della foresta. Io l'ho visto da sopra ad un albero la prima volta che ci venni e da quello che ho letto succede così da sempre, Servirebbe un esercito di un centinaio di auror esperti per poter entrare nel tempio e poi dobbiamo cercarli e a parte i percorsi che ho già battuti gli altri sono pieni di trappole e trabocchetti oltre che di Demoni Notturni e Spettri neri.- continuo il mago.

-Una stima delle probabilità di salvarli- chiese il ministro.

-Meno del 20%, e con alte perdite fra le nostre file-

-20%?- chiese qualcuno incredulo

-Si è mi sono tenuto largo perché c'è Potter chiuso l'ha dentro se fosse stato un altro sarebbe stato più realistico 1%-

-In questo caso non posso autorizzare un intervento- disse il ministro ci furono molte proteste.

-Lì volete lasciare morire lì dentro soli?- chiese gelido Lucius Malfoy mentre Snape che si era accasciato su una sedia bianco come un cencio alle parole di Artemius scatto in piede pronto ad esplodere ma venne fermato da Dumbledore.

-Che dovrei fare lanciare allo sbaraglio centinaia di auror per un utopia forse sono già morti mi spiace ma non posso- fece fermo il ministro.

-Bene allora speri che domani li troviamo vivi altrimenti lei potrà dire addio alla sua poltrona. Parola di Lucius Malfoy- ed in quella stanza nessuno dubito delle parole del biondo mago.

Erano passate molte ore ed Harry e Hermione erano stanchi e feriti avevano percorsi moltissimi corridoi e budelli tutte una serie di sali e scendi ed alla fine erano arrivati alla stanza di cui parlava Artemius che si trovava proprio al centro dell'obelisco e che era evitata da tutte le bestie che ora erano libere di aggirarsi nel tempio. I due ragazzi si erano chiusi lì dentro per aspettare l'alba. La stanza era vuota se si escludeva un enorme letto con lenzuola di seta bianche che splendevano sotto la luce del luna che proveniva dall'alto in un angolo era presente un piccolo bagno con una vasca piena d'acqua i due ragazzi si lavarono con cura e poi si curarono a vicenda erano pieni di tagli e contusioni e dovettero recitare parecchi curo. Harry rimpiangeva le pozioni rigenerative e corroboranti di Severus. Avevano controllato l'ora erano oltre le undici in effetti sentivano gli ululati dei lupi. I due ragazzi erano sdraiati sul letto mezzi nudi.

-Come avevo previsto non sono venuti a cercarci-

-E già! io ho una fame Harry-

-Anch'io ma che ci vuoi fare-

Poi si avvicino e diede un bacio alla ragazza

-Se vuoi posso saziarti di baci- disse il ragazzo

-Si- disse lei per poi baciarlo.

I baci divennero sempre più ardenti e carichi di passione Harry si stacco dalla bocca di Hermione per scendere a baciarle il collo aggraziato e poi risalire verso l'orecchio e dietro la nuca baci dolci e appassionati alternati a piccole leccatine, sapeva che Hermione adorava essere baciata lì era una zona molto sensibile, con le mani intanto le accarezzava il seno e dolcemente. Si fermo un attimo il tempo di spogliarla completamente. La guardava attentamente facendo scorrere il suo sguardo dalla testa ai piedi. Hermione reagi chiudendo le gambe e coprendosi il seno con un braccio. Harry mando un gemito come un animale ferito

-Ti prego Hermione lasciati guardare voglio marchiare a fuoco nella mie mente le tue forme baciate dalla luce della luna-

La ragazza rispose togliendo un po' titubante il braccio dal seno e schiudendo leggermente le gambe, il suo sguardo era molto imbarazzato ed Harry immagino che le gote della ragazza si fossero tinte di rosso anche se non si poteva notare per via della luce.

Il ragazzo fece correre di nuovo lo sguardo lungo quel corpo flessuoso ed elegante. La linea elegante del collo, il seno una bella terza era aggraziato, sodo, armonico, si sposava benissimo con la sua corporatura snella senza appesantirla. Più giù il ventre piatto e levigato dove un delizioso l'ombelico finemente cesellato faceva bella mostra di se, in modo molto seducente, la vita stretta si allargava come un anfora nella linea dei fianchi che valorizzavano le natiche deliziose degne della Venere Callipigia, per sfilare nelle gambe lunghe e tornite e terminare in deliziosi piedini.

-Sei stupenda! Sei la mia Venere- disse con voce roca e sensuale Harry.

E notò come lei si fosse rilassata dopo le sue parole come se avesse timore del suo giudizio. Il ragazzo si tolse rapidamente i boxer rimanendo anche lui nudo si fece ammirare dalla ragazza si accorse che Hermione cercava di non guardare la sua virilità ma che gli occhi le cadevano sempre lì sorrise a quel comportamento. Si avvicinò alla ragazza Le diede un bacio sulla bocca molto appassionato e sensuale a cui la ragazza rispose con la stessa intensità, una danza di lingue frenetica poi Harry si stacco scese lungo collo depositando mille bacetti. Afferrò la mano della ragazza e la guido sulla sua eccitazione e la tenne ferma lì, La ragazza lo strinse insicure perplessa titubante, indecisa se e come reagire man anche sorpresa e curiosa di esplorarne le particolarità lo serrò con più decisione guardandolo negli occhi. Harry la guidò in una lenta masturbazione mentre continuava a baciarla. Poi scese continuando a baciare il collo, il seno, il serico prato del pube. Scese lentamente, cautamente, attendendo di essere accolto. Le gambe si schiusero cautamente. Il ragazzo seguitò a baciarla, a lungo. La lingua, indugiò sul suo piccolo bocciolo germogliante e fremente. Senti muoversi i suoi fianchi. Le dita salirono a stringerle dolcemente i capezzoli rigidi ed eretti.  
>La lingua scese sempre più verso la porta del paradiso, vi girò intorno, la esplorò, ne sentì il pulsare, il sussultare, il fremere di labbra affamate.<br>Hermione sollevò lentamente le gambe, poggiandosi sui calcagni, le divaricò, il suo ventre sembrava impazzito, squassato da forze sopranaturali.  
>Con gli occhi chiusi, le nari frementi, le labbra semiaperte, annuiva...<br>Harry risalì su di lei, tra le sue gambe.  
>Poggiò la sua virilità dove la lingua aveva assaporato il desiderio della ragazza.<br>Spinse piano, ancora un po'... la barriera di Hermione si ruppe.  
>La ragazza si inarcò, un piccolo gemito di dolore le sfuggi dalla bocca, mentre teneva un labbro tra le perle dei sui piccoli denti.<br>Ancora una lieve spinta... Harry sapeva come muoversi per provocarle il minimo dolore.  
>Lei in risposta intrecciò le gambe dietro la schiena del suo ragazzo e lo accolse, golosa, ingorda, meravigliosa. Come a placare una fame antica, lo cercò avida. Le spinte si fecero sempre più intense la luce della luna baciava la scena mentre i due amanti consumavano la loro passione. Nella stanza si manifestarono degli spettri eterei una strana musica si diffuse nell'aria, una musica antica, mentre le bacchette dei due ragazzi venivano avvolte da un alone iridescente. Ma i due amanti non si accorsero di nulla presi come erano dalla loro passione, continuarono ad amarsi fino a raggiungere all'apice della passione, dove urlarono insieme il loro piacere. In quel momento l'intero tempio del buio e tutti i territori circostanti vennero avvolti dalla luce iridescente che si sprigiono dalle bacchette dei due amanti. Ma questi lo notarono a mala pena come gli spettri che erano stati testimoni della loro unione e che ormai stavano svanendo, si strinsero dolcemente, entrambi sfiniti, sudati, voluttuosamente affranti, mentre uno strano sonno lì prese ancora ebbri del loro piacere e lì trascino dolcemente nel modo dei sogni.<p>

Quattro uomini si ritrovarono sul balcone della locanda a Trevolostor a osservare il cielo sopra alla foresta illuminarsi dei colori dell'arcobaleno, e risuonare degli ululati dei Licantropi e delle altre creature oscure che dominavano la notte nella foresta di Blackwood nel plenilunio.

-Magia Antica e molto potente- fece Dumbledore.

-Vero, mette timore, non solo vedere il cielo tinto dei colori dell'arcobaleno, ma anche questa sensazione è come se la magia fosse ovunque intorno a noi- fece Snape

-Già non ho mai sentito così tanto potere nell'aria sembra quasi solido.- disse Lucius gli altri due annuirono, Bloodraine invece era molto felice sembrava non stare in lui per la gioa .

-Artemius sai cos'è questo?- chiese Dumbledore

-Si, e vi posso confermare che Harry e Hermione sono vivi- esultò -E molto attivi!- mormorò quasi a se stesso.

-Cosa hanno fatto?- chiese Snape.

-Una Promessa d'amore alla presenza degli spiriti della notte- disse allegro.

-Che cosa?- chiese Piton

-Hanno fatto l'amore ed intendo amore non sesso, in una stanza particolare del tempio chiamata ^l'alcova del Buio^. A chi fa l'amore in quella stanza gli spiriti della notte concedono i loro favori, una specie di matrimoni dei maghi ma potenziato.-

-Come diavolo fa ad essere tanto avventato dico io, alla fine è figlio di James Potter, che ti potevi aspettare, ma anche la Granger sono degli incoscienti- fece Piton adirato.

-No Harry è in gamba, gli ho accennato, che al centro del tempio c'era questa sala speciale, dove spettri neri e demoni non entravano e lui ci è arrivato.-

-Vuoi dire che finché sono lì dentro sono al sicuro?- chiese Silente

-Esatto, e ora che ho visto questo spettacolo sono molto più tranquillo e me ne vado a letto.- detto questo rientro nella sua stanza lasciando gli altri tre nella confusione più totale ma almeno più sereni.

Harry si sveglio che era l'alba sentiva un peso sul suo torace "un dolce peso" pensò notando la testa riccia di Hermione che dormiva, il voto disteso aveva un non so che di angelico "Merlino quanto è bella, ora ho capito la differenza fra sesso e amore non ci sono paragoni e confronti. Cristo ma posso vederla vuol dire che è l'alba fra poco Artemius sarà qui. Meglio muoversi" scosse leggermente Hermione gli dispiaceva svegliarla ma dovevano sbrigarsi

-Amore svegliati è tardi-

la scosse ancora e vide la ragazza svegliarsi, realizzare dove fosse, e poi alzare gli occhi ancora velati dal sonno su di lui ed aprirsi in un sorriso tenero ed imbarazzato. Si chino a baciare quelle dolci labbra.

-Buongiorno amore, Dormite bene?-

-Buongiorno tesoro. Ho dormito benissimo questa è stata la più bella notte della mia vita- rispose lei in un sussurro.

-Anche per me ma adesso dobbiamo sbrigarci, è l'alba Artemius e gli altri saranno qui a breve-

Scesero dal letto cove avevano consumato il loro e corsero al bagno dove si lavarono insieme rapidamente, e qui

-Hermione da quando hai quel tatuaggio?-

-Io non ho tatuaggi- fece la ragazza

-E allora quello sulla spalla cos'è?- indicando un punto sulla spalla della ragazza

Quest'ultima si avvicino ad uno specchio e vide sulla sua spalla sinistra c'era un tatuaggio un stella ed una falce di luna nere.

-Non lo so Harry fino ad ieri non c'era-

Harry si girò di lato -Ne hai uno anche tu sulla spalla destra-

Questa volta fu il ragazzo a guardarsi allo specchio.

-Sono speculari Harry chissà che vuol dire?- il tono di Hermione era dubbioso.

-Non lo so Hermione-

Recuperarono i loro abiti e fecero una scoperta sconcertante delle loro bacchette non era rimasta che cenere.

-Ma chi diavolo ci ha polverizzato le bacchette?- disse Harry

-E fatto il tatuaggio non te ne dimenticare-

-Già hai notato qualcosa di strano mentre facevamo l'amore? Io no, in quel momento esistevi solo tu per me ma ho come l'impressione che ci sfugga qualcosa-

-Anche per me in quel momento esistevi solo tu ed il nostro amore, ma anch'io ho l'impressione che mi sfugga qualcosa-

-Comunque raggiungiamo l'ingresso o un percorso pulito-

Uscirono dalla stanza e giunsero presto ad un corridoio conosciuto lo stavano percorrendo rapidamente quando gli si parò di fronte una manticore che lì attaccò subito si Harry che Hermione reagirono d'istinto

-Incarceramus- urlò la ragazza stendendo la mano e l'incantesimo potentissimo colpì la manticore. Ma non poté stupirsi più di tanto perché sentì Harry dire -Stupefiscium- un fascio rosso potentissimo volò dalla mano del ragazzo ed andò a colpire il naso della bestia uno dei pochi punti deboli non protetto dalle scaglie. L'animale svenne, ma rimase in piedi sostenuta dalle catene invocate da Hermione.

-Questa non me l'aspettavo. da dove diavolo è uscita?-

-Non lo so forse abbiamo fatto scattare qualche trappola che la conteneva, oppure è entrata stanotte- rispose Hermione per poi sbottare -Harry come diavolo abbiamo fatto a lanciare quegli incantesimi?-

-A non lo so, ho agito d'istinto, mi sentivo come se la magia fosse in me-

-Altra cosa da chiedere ad Artemius, ma inizio a pensare che questa notte ci hanno fatto qualche genere di incantesimo-

-Chi?-

-Non lo so, ma qualcuno questa notte ci a combinato qualcosa-

-Comunque raggiungiamo la porta, voglio uscire da qui, andare alla locanda e sbranarmi un bue-

-Concordo i tuoi baci saziano il mio cuore ma per lo stomaco ci vuole altro- disse Hermione ricevendo un bacio da Harry. Ripreso a camminare percorrendo velocemente i corridoi fino ad arrivare all'ingresso dell'obelisco, proprio mentre dall'altra parte del muro sentivano la voce di Artemius pronunciare -In Absentia Lucis Tenebrae Domine- la parete svani e l'antro venne illuminato dalla luce. Harry e Hermione si ritrovarono davanti Artemius una decina di Auror Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy e Severus Snape.

-Salve gente, è bello rivedervi- disse Harry e lo pensava veramente quella giornata passata nel tempio non l'augurava a nessuno, un paio di volte aveva temuto seriamente che non uscirne vivo.

Severus corse verso Harry e l'abbraccio con forza in quegli anni era diventato come un figlio per lui, -Stai bene?-

-Si più o meno un controllo medico però è meglio ho curato tutto quello che ho visto ma potrebbe essermi sfuggito qualcosa- solo a quel punto lo lasciò rivolse uno sguardo a Hermione

-Lei sta bene Signorina Granger?- chiese gentilmente.

-Stesso discorso di Harry-

-Severus andiamo in locanda abbiamo una fame da lupi-

Vedendo che i due ragazzi stavano bene si rilassarono tutti quanti, Artemius richiuse il tempio mentre un Medimago controllava i ragazzi, non trovo niente di rotto ma diete loro solo una pozione corroborante perché erano un po' disidratati. Tornarono alla locanda Harry e Hermione si ritirarono nella loro stanza per farsi una doccia, che fecero insieme, passando più tempo a baciarsi che a lavarsi, poi si vestirono e scesero nella sala dove fecero molto onore alla tavola. In effetti erano stati una giornata senza mangiare, usando in modo intenso la magia e una notte di passione avevano messo molto appetito ai due ragazzi. C'era anche il ministro con loro si era venuto ad assicurare che stessero bene era molto preoccupato dalle parole di Malfoy.

-Ci raccontate che è successo?- chiese il ministro.

-Quando è scattata la trappola siamo caduti dentro uno scivolo e siamo finiti in una specie di stanza chiusa, quasi subito sono apparsi degli spettri neri, abbiamo lottato un po' contro di loro e lì abbiamo messi fuori gioco con il Lumos Solem, poi è scattato un trabocchetto o non so che e nella stanza è stato liberato un demone notturno- era Harry che narrava in quel momento, e tutti trattennero il fiato un notturno. -Harry è stato grande me lo ha tolto di dosso e poi mentro io lo distraevo è riuscito a lanciargli contro il Nocturnum- solo in quel momento Hermione si rese conto della gaffe in cui era caduta nessuno sapeva cosa era un Nocturnum e neanche lei e Harry l'avrebbero dovuto sapere. Il ragazzo le strinse la mano.

-Che incantesimo è?- chiese Severus.

-l'Expecto Nocturnum è un incantesimo che evoca una figura argentea in grado di distruggere un demone notturno è come un patronus solo che per essere evocato si ci deve concentrare sull'amore e estremamente complesso eseguirlo, e richiede un grande sforzo magico, l'ho insegnato ai ragazzi come risorsa estrema- disse Artemius lanciando uno sguardo a Harry. -Quanti ne avete lanciati ieri?-

-Oh io ne avrò lanciati una ventina- disse Hermione

-Io credo di stare sui trenta forse qualcuno in più- ammise Harry

-Ora mi è molto più chiaro perché vi siete divorati mezza cucina stamattina, sembrava di vedere il signor Weasley all'opera- disse Severus spezzando la tensione.

I due ragazzi continuarono a raccontare come avevano affrontato le trappole i troll demoni manticore chimere e quant'altro c'era sulla loro strada fino ad arrivare al stanza da letto.

-Alla fine siamo arrivati a quella stanza di cui ci hai parlato quella protetta ce ne siamo accorti perché avevamo un bel gruppetto di spettri neri alle calcagna ma quando siamo arrivati vicino a quella stanza si sono fermati e andati via, e abbiamo passato la notte lì- fini di raccontare Harry.

-E non è successo altro vero?- chiese Artemius.

Sembrava una domanda ma Harry e Hermione che lo conoscevano capirono che era un ordine di stare zitti.

-Infatti ci siamo curati le ferite e poi ci siamo addormentati ci siamo svegliati stamattina all'alba e abbiamo raggiunto l'ingresso nei corridoi abbiamo incontrato una manticore ma l'abbiamo fermata. E poi siete arrivati voi-

-Bene ministro vorrei interrogare privatamente i ragazzi e vedere se riesco a farmi spiegare i percossi che hanno seguito ieri sarebbe molto utile per le future esplorazioni, preferisco farlo adesso che è ancora fresco nella loro mente.-

-Si Artemius, credo che i signori abbiano dimostrato tutto il loro valore. Io e i miei auror andiamo via, è stato un piacere conoscerla signorina Granger.-

-Piacere mio ministro- rispose Hermione.

-Signor Potter, mi sarebbe dispiaciuto molto la sua perdita, uno perché credo che ci avrei rimesso il posto due perché credo che lei abbia molto da dare al mondo magico, non vedo l'ora che arrivi settembre e lei prenda possesso della sua carica.-

-Anch'io non vedo l'ora.-

-Arrivederci Dumbledore, Malfoy, Snape, Bloodraine- detto questo il ministro e la sua scorta attivarono una passaporta e sparirono.

-Bene ragazzi- iniziò Artemius con voce pacata -Come cazzo fate a conoscere il Nocturnum? O più che altro come diavolo fate a entrare nella camera blindata dove custodisco le traduzioni?- era molto incazzato.

Harry e Hermione si fecero piccoli piccoli per cercare di sfuggire alla sgridata -Rispondete!- urlo il vecchio mago.

-Non siamo mai entrati in quella stanza- disse Hermione.

-E allora come conoscete quell'incantesimo?-

-Dall'originale, ci facciamo una copia delle pergamene dopo che le abbiamo copiate- disse Harry

-E le traduzioni?- chiese sempre adirato.

-Le facciamo da noi. Non credo che un mago come lei darebbe tutte le informazioni che trova al ministero così, invece abbiamo una copia di tutto, è stata una mia idea Hermione non centra- rispose Harry.

Artemius si calmo parecchio Lucius e Snape sembravano indifferenti ma Harry che lì conosceva bene capì che approvavano la sua scelta due che se si stavano godendo il suo rimprovero. Silente gli sorrise furbescamente.

-Ora mi spiegate come diavolo fate ad eseguire il Nocturnum che a me non riesce?-

-Penso a Harry- -Penso a Hermione- dissero in contemporanea i due ragazzi.

-Voglio leggere tutte le vostre traduzioni, non vi fermerò, ma voglio sapere quello che combinate.-

-Va bene Artemius senti che diavolo c'è successo stanotte sembra che tu lo sappia visto che ci hai impedito di parlarne di fronte al ministro.-

-Non lo sapete?-

-No, ci è apparso un tatuaggio sulla spalla, le nostre bacchette sono state ridotte in cenere, ed altri effetti collaterali- disse Hermione

-Ah si e quali?-

-Wingardium Leviosà- disse Harry puntando il braccio. Il tavolino difronte a loro lievitò. Al che gli adulti fecero delle facce molto stupite.

-Questo non lo sapevo sui basso rilievi parlava di diventare potenti ma non pensavo così tanto.- ammise Artemius

-Comunque per conferma avete fatto l'amore in quella stanza con il grande letto vero?-

Hermione arrossi molto abbasso lo sguardo e tacque. Harry invece si limito a dire -Si-

-Bene ieri notte avete contratto un matrimonio fra maghi alla presenza degli eterei spiriti della notte che vi hanno accordato il loro favore, forse voi non ve ne siete accorti ma l'onda magica ha investito tutta la zona.-

-Che conseguenze ha?- chiese Hermione.

-A parte che come potete notare la vostra magia è molto più potente, dovreste riuscire a stabilire facilmente un contatto telepatico e sarete legati per la vita-

-Quindi niente di male- disse Harry.

-No e poi questo è molto particolare non si recitano formule o che gli spiriti giungono solo in presenza di un forte amore, e parlo di amore non di sesso, non a caso nel tempio del buio si favorivano molto i rapporti amorosi fra i guardiani e le vestali. Comunque vorrei che non parlaste a nessuno di questo tra l'altro per i prossimi cento anni la stanza è bloccata-

-Va bene- disse Harry

Hermione che era ancora molto imbarazzata si limitò ad annuire.

-Adesso posso avere le vostre traduzioni le riavrete al più presto il tempo di confrontarle-

Harry fece per alzarsi ma Hermione lo precedette

-Lascia vado io- ed lasciò la stanza.

-Ma che ha?- chiese Malfoy.

-E' solo imbarazzata perché siete a conoscenza che abbiamo fatto l'amore- rispose Harry.

-Complimenti Harry hai vinto la tua scommessa- fece Snape.

-Non me ne importa un gran che della scommessa, io la amo e darei tutto quello che ho per lei- ripose Harry serio.

-Ciò non toglie che mi piacerebbe molto vedere Draco che paga il suo pegno- fece ghignando Severus.

-Quello è un motivo valido in effetti, ma non mi sono innamorato di lei per la scommessa, anzi dopo le prime ore insieme avevo già rinunciato, perché è una persona bellissima ed io non farei mai niente che la faccia soffrire-

Hermione aveva fatto in fretta, ma non era rientrata subito, aveva sentito il dialogo fra Harry ed i due adulti ed arrossi molto. Cercò di calmarsi e poi rientro e consegnò il tomo con le traduzioni a Artemius, che rimase stupito per come bene era organizzato, lui aveva tutti i fogli buttati alla rinfusa, sfoglio velocemente il volume, e si fermò alla pagina del Nocturnum lesse velocemente la traduzione e con più attenzione la pagina delle considerazioni dei due ragazzi, e notò che era molto accurata e dettagliata un gran bel lavoro.

-Gran bel lavoro, lo devo leggere con attenzione. Se volete scusarmi- i ragazzi Malfoy e Snape si alzarono, Dumbledore no.

-Desidererei vagliare il lavoro dei miei studenti lo permetti Artemius?-

-Come dirti di no Albus- rispose un po' infastidito l'altro.

-Bene, Signor Potter Signorina Granger sono molto felice per voi, siete una bella coppia- disse sorridendo il preside, Harry gli sorrise di rimando, Hermione arrossì e si limitò ad annuire.

Quando lasciarono la stanza Harry e Hermione vennero travolti da un abbraccio fortissimo, era Remus.

-Merlino state bene, non vi è successo niente, sono stata molto in ansia per voi-

-Stiamo Bene Remus sei tu che ti devi riguardare, ti reggi a stento in piedi- disse Harry che si era ritrovato a sorreggere il vecchio malandrino.

-Eccolo mi è scappato, peggio dei bambini, dammi Harry lo porto a letto- fece Tonks a metà fra l'arrabbiato ed il preoccupato.

-Si e tu stai tranquillo, stiamo bene- disse Harry consegnando a Tonks il licantropo che nel frattempo era svenuto.

-Io invece vado a rassicurare il tuo padrino, se non è venuto qui è solo per via del ministro e degli altri- fece Severus -Harry ci vediamo, signorina Granger arrivederci- detto questo si avvio al camino e presa una manciata di polvere di Floo, svani nelle fiamme smeraldine del camino.

-Harry dobbiamo parlare, ci sono delle novità di cui devi essere informato- disse Malfoy.

Il ragazzo si girò verso Hermione che sembrava un po' scossa ma lei intercetto il suo sguardo gli sorrise

-Vai ho bisogno di stare un pochino da sola- e poi avvicinandosi in un sussurro -ma non metterci troppo-

-Va bene- le rispose in un sorriso. E segui Lucius nella stanza di quest'ultimo.

-Si è reso vacante un posto al Wizengamot-

-Bene hai tutto il mio appoggio se vuoi posso incontrare la Skeeter e rilasciare un intervista-

-Non credo sia necessario, ma ti ringrazio. No il fatto è che se entro dovrò mollare parte delle mie attività attuali, ne ho parlato con Severus e anche con Draco e siamo giunti alla conclusione che Draco deve prendere su di se parte dei compiti che gli spettano, ma così non potrà essere il tuo vice al dipartimento delle riforme, anche se ti appoggerà in maniera totale.-

-Uhm, va bene mi spiace perdere Draco, però so già come portare a mio vantaggio la cosa, sarà Hermione il mio vice.-

-Non è un conflitto di interessi?- fece il biondo sornione.

-Naah, e poi Hermione è molto in gamba, sarà molto utile, se fosse solo un pochino meno intransigente-

Lucius si fece una bella risata -Bene e anche questo piccolo problema è risolto, Draco ci stava male all'idea di non essere il tuo secondo dice che te lo aveva promesso.-

-Se fosse successo un mese fa, mi sarebbe dispiaciuto molto di più-

-Senti ma che pegno deve pagare?-

-Oh si deve dichiarare ad una ragazza-

-Chi?-

-Ginny Weasley-

-Uhm, una babbanofila- fece Lucius con una smorfia

-Si ma almeno è una purosangue, i suoi genitori si sono schierati apertamente contro Voldemort, anche questo può giovarti, inoltre è molto bella-

-Non mi opporrò, non è che mi vada proprio a genio e lo sai, ma se l'ama va bene. Sai i miei genitori hanno combinato il mio matrimonio, lo hanno fatto quando avevo cinque anni, dovevo sposare Bellatrix Black, sono cresciuto con quell'idea e lo avrei fatto, ma poi in miei rapporti con Narcissa sono cambiati, ho capito di amarla e cambiai idea, ebbi un duro scontro con mio padre ma alla fine cedette. Quel giorno decisi che non avrei mai imposto una sposa a mio figlio.-

-Io ti consiglierei di dire queste cose anche a lui, lo faresti molto felice, il motivo per cui tergiversa da così tanto tempo è proprio questo. Ora ti lascio voglio vedere come sta Hermione, inoltre le devo parlare del posto al ministero-

-Io vado al ministero voglio battere il ferro finché è caldo.-

Si salutarono e poi Harry tornò nella sua stanza, trovò un Hermione seduta su divano con una aria molto pensosa, infatti non si era accorta della sua presenza, Harry le sedette acconto facendola saltare.

-Harry fa più rumore la prossima volta- disse stizzita la ragazza mentre si portava una mano sul cuore

-Scusami non volevo disturbarti eri assorta nei tuoi pensieri. Cosa hai?-

-Niente è che sono un po' scossa-

Harry la abbracciò, lei gli poggiò la testa sulla spalla godendosi il calore del ragazzo.

-E' per il matrimonio, scusa non sapevo di quello che sarebbe successo-

-Oh quello non mi affatto anzi mi ha dato la certezza che tu mi ami, e il fatto che adesso tutti sanno che l'abbiamo fatto, oltre al fatto che mi sono scoperta con Artemius ed il ministro-

-Eri preoccupata e turbata abbiamo avuto una giornata epocale ieri in tutti i sensi- rispose Harry stringendola.

-Che voleva dire il ministro, con il fatto di prendere la carica?-

-Sai che l'hanno scorso io e Malfoy abbiamo appoggiato la candidatura del ministro, perché lui caldeggiava la campagna per le riforme-

-Si è in parte mi trovo d'accordo con quello che dicevi-

-Ecco c'è un patto io gli ho dato il mio appoggio lui mi ha dato il posto di direttore del dipartimento delle riforme-

-Vuoi dire che?-

-Esatto sono il nuovo direttore, il fatto che il dipartimento apra a settembre non è un caso-

-Non è che hai corrotto qualcuno vero?-

-Non hai proprio fiducia in me? Comunque non ho corrotto nessuno, ho solo fornito la mia immagine-

-Scusami non volevo offenderti, è per questo che eri certo che io e Remus saremmo potuti entrare al dipartimento-

-Esatto, a Remus ho assegnato la sezione per la riabilitazione delle creature magiche senzienti-

-E a me cosa assegnerai?- disse lei con un sorriso

-Avevo pensato al posto di assiste di Remus-

-Molto onorata-

-Ma sono avvenuti dei fatti che che mi ha portato a cambiare idea-

-E quindi?-

-Vice-direttore del dipartimento- disse Harry tranquillo.

Hermione sussultò nel suo abbraccio fissandolo negli occhi.

-E' una carica molto importante-

-Vero in un primo tempo doveva essere di Draco, ma Lucius è in corsa per un seggio al Wizengamot, e non può più occuparsi di tutti gli affari della famiglia Malfoy quindi, se ne deve occupare Draco. Quindi il posto di vice-direttore è libero, ed io voglio te sempre che lavorare insieme non ti crei problemi.-

-Lavoriamo bene insieme, non litighiamo quasi mai e quando discutiamo ne esce sempre fuori qualcosa di costruttivo, quindi si possiamo lavorare insieme e così controllo pure che non ti fai la segretaria mentre sei a lavoro.-

-Ma che buona impressione hai di me- disse Harry inalberandosi.

-Dai non fare così stavo scherzando lo so che non mi tradiresti-

-In effetti sono troppo attaccato alla vita per farlo-

-Che vuoi dire?-

-Che sei molto possessiva e ho paura che per punirmi potresti ricorrere a qualche pozione del libro del buio-

-Uhm non e vero- mugugnò la ragazza.

-Si invece, ma la verità e che non ti tradirò mai perché ti amo-

-Anch'io ti amo- disse la ragazza.

Harry le iniziò ad accarezzare dolcemente i capelli ed in breve senti il respiro della ragazza farsi regolare, si era addormentata, tra le sue braccia, molto probabilmente era dovuto al rilascio della tensione che le emozioni della giornata le avevano dato.

Harry rimase un po' a pensare poi prese una decisione. Si mosse piano per non svegliare Hermione che copri con un plaid poi ando nella sua stanza indosso il mantello pesante e la sciarpa prese il sacchetto con i galeoni e lasciò la stanza. Bussò a quella di fronte. Apri Tonks. -Harry esci?-

-Si Tonks, volevo chiederti se puoi accompagnarmi-

-Dove?- chiese la giovane auror

-In una gioielleria- disse in un sussurrò Harry dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata alla porta della sua stanza.

-Uhm prendo il mantello pesante ed andiamo.-

Mentre camminavano per le strade innevate

-Harry che devi regalare ad Hermione?-

-Voglio prendere un anello di fidanzamento-

-Uhm non ti sembra un po' affrettato?-

-No dopo quello che è successo stanotte no. Ho intenzione di chiederle di sposarmi alla fine della scuola-

-Uhm sposarti?-

-Si Hermione è quella giusta quella che mi ha fatto capire cos'è l'amore-

-Bene se sei convinto di fare la scelta giusta?-

-Si lo sono-

-Ok-

Entrarono in una bella gioielleria, si avvicinò al bancone.

-Desideri vedere degli anelli di fidanzamento-

Il commesso inizio a tirare fuori anelli stupidi e di poco conto. Facendo innervosire Harry.

-Non ha qualcosa di più bello, il costo non ha importanza-

Il commesso lo squadro un attimo, e solo in quel momento notò la cicatrice. A quel punto iniziò a tirare fuori molti anelli costosi e pacchiani ma alla fine Harry con l'aiuto anche di Tonks era riuscito a scegliere un bell'anello due fasce di oro bianco intrecciate fra loro che reggevano al centro uno smeraldo, molto bello e delicato. Poi Harry prenotò al ristorante più romantico della città era nella parte babbana ma a lui non interessava. E poi tornarono alla locanda.

Harry entrò nella stanza e vide Hermione che ancora dormiva sul divano le si smise vicino e rimase ad osservarla. Dopo circa un mezzoretta la ragazza iniziò a muoversi e quindi si sveglio. E si ritrovo Harry che la fissava. -Ben svegliata amore- le disse sorridendo teneramente.

-Quanto ho dormito?-

-Un paio d'ore-

-Così tanto, e tu che hai fatto nel frattempo?-

-Sono andato a preparati una sorpresa, preparati stasera andiamo a cena fuori-

-Uhm che bella idea, come mi devo vestire?-

-Elegante, ho prenotato al Twin Heart's-

-Uhm va bene amore allora è meglio che vada a prepararmi.-

Quella sera i due andarono nel locale, Hermione indossava una gonna azzurra al ginocchio con sotto una camicetta bianca e sopra una giacchina corta nello stesso colore della gonna, scarpe con il tacco si era truccata leggermente, Harry indossava un completo elegante nero, ma senza essere troppo formale. Il locale era composto da tanti separé i modo da rendere molto intima l'atmosfera ai tavoli unicamente da due persone. Su ogni tavolo c'erano dei candelabri con candele profumate che rilasciavano le loro essenze nell'aria. Hermione rimase stupita dall'atmosfera intima del locale. Harry si avvicinò alla reception.

-Abbiamo prenotato Potter-

-Certo signori Potter venite- disse l'uomo e lì guidò ad un tavolo d'angolo dove si vedeva uno bella vista della foresta illuminata dalla luce della luna.

Dopo che si furono accomodati. Il Maitre si avvicinò sorridente, e porse le liste.  
>-Prima di tutto- gli dissi Harry -vorremmo delle ostriche, se sono ottime, e dello Champagne.-<br>-Le ostriche sono veramente eccellenti, signore, e lo Champagne può sceglierlo sulla lista dei vini.-  
>Aprì la lista e la passo ad Harry, per poi avvicinarsi alle spalle del ragazzo:<br>-Mi permetto, signore, di suggerirle questo- indicando un sec millesimato -E' particolarmente indicato per le ostriche.-  
>Harry gli restitui la lista,<br>-Per dopo, signore, comprendendo che vorrete gustare un pasto leggero, le proporrei dell'aragosta in bellavista. Sono vive e piene al punto giusto.-  
>Harry guardò Hermione, che sorrise con gli occhi, annuendo gioiosa.<br>Quando il Maitre fu andato via, si sporse verso il ragazzo, attraverso la tavola.  
>-Harry ti costerà un patrimonio-<br>-Hermione, per donarli a te neppure i diamanti sono costosi-  
>La ragazza gli dette un bacio molto delicato.<br>-Sei, bellissima in questo momento Hermione-

-Allora mi metterò in ghingheri più spesso-

-Puoi fare come vuoi, a me piaci sempre e comunque. sia così, che senza ombra di trucco. Anzi senza trucco mi piaci ancor di più perché e di quella Hermione che mi sono innamorato."  
>Giunsero le ostriche.<br>Il sommelier stappò lo Champagne, lo versò nelle coppe, attese l'approvazione, si allontanò discretamente.  
>-Harry non ho mai mangiato le ostriche-<p>

Harry prese la più grande delle ostriche e la porse a Hermione.  
>-Prendila con la posata, ponila in bocca senza ingoiare. Fa un sorso di Champagne e dopo un istante assapora il tutto. Si dice che sia meglio d'un bacio d'amore.-<br>Hermione seguì attentamente le istruzioni di Harry.  
>-E' veramente delizioso, Harry, ma tutte le ostriche del mondo non valgono un tuo bacio-<br>Harry le sorrise.  
>Parlarono molto, di quello che avrebbero fatto nel loro futuro, del lavoro e di come quest'ultimo anche se importante non avrebbe dovuto sottrarre, il tempo da trascorrere insieme. Del fatto che Hermione lo volesse far conoscere ai suoi genitori. E tante altre cose.<br>Insomma un discorso serio, concreto, come se fossero una coppia che si frequentava da lungo tempo. Ed non solo pochi giorni.  
>I frutti di bosco furono degna corona all'aragosta.<p>

-Harry è stata una serata magnifica- disse la ragazza.

-E non è ancora finita- rispose Harry che prese dalla tasca una scatolina di velluto, si alzò inginocchiandosi ad un lato di Hermione e guardandola negli occhi -Hermione Jane Granger vuoi sposarmi- le chiese aprendo la scatolina.

-La ragazza lanciò un urletto e poi si lanciò su Harry abbracciandolo forte e facendolo cadere insieme con lei. La ragazza piangeva per l'emozione, la gioia e tanti altri sentimenti che non riusciva a catalogare.

-Si Si Si lo voglio Harry lo voglio con tutta me stessa- gli disse e dopo gli diede un bacio molto appassionato. Quando si staccarono il ragazzo la guardò sorridente prese l'anello dalla scatolina e lo mise all'anulare sinistro della ragazza. Poi le diedi un bacio molto appassionato. Quando si staccarono e si alzarono ricevettero un applauso dagli altri avventori del locale ed anche dal personale. I due ragazzi rimasero un po' imbarazzati ma poi sorrisero a tutti. Tornarono alla locanda a piedi mano nella mano felici come poche volte lo erano stati.

-Harry quando ci sposiamo?-

-Io pensavo alla fine della scuola, una cerimonia piccola con i parenti più stretti per te ed solo qualche amico per me-

-Sono d'accortissimo, uhm devo scrivere ai miei di questo, speriamo che la prendano bene-

-Perché?-

-Papà è un po' geloso-

-Scrivigli e poi ci organizziamo per il prossimo fine settimana per andare a trovarli-

-Si!-

Arrivarono alla locanda e salirono nella loro stanza Hermione andò in bagno per prima, ci mise un po' quando uscì indossava la sua t-shirt gigante. Harry entro dopo di lei si preparò molto più rapidamente quando usci vide Hermione seduta sul divano che si rimirava la mano sinistra con un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all'altro. Harry le si avvicinò le mise le mani sulle spalle ed inizio un massaggio al collo ed alle spalle che provocò dei mugolii da parte della ragazza.

-Harry-

-Si?-

-Dormi con me da stanotte?-

-Si se tu lo vuoi-

-Lo voglio-

-Alzati per favore-

La ragazza si alzò Harry le si avvicinò e la prese in braccio. Hermione lanciò un urletto.

-Harry che fai?-

-Ti porto a letto-

e mentre si avvicinava alla porta fischiettava la marcia nuziale. 

Iniziò così un periodo molto felice per i due ragazzi, continuarono i lavori al tempio ma ormai non lo temevano più, ed i loro libro del buio cresceva rapidamente. Harry aveva conosciuto i genitori di Hermione, ed aveva quasi schiantato il padre ma alla fine si era giunti ad un armistizio specie dopo la minaccia di Hermione di non vederli più. Erano tornati a Hogwarts per la festa di Draco mandando nella disperazione quasi tutta la popolazione femminile della scuola. Draco durante la festa aveva fatto la sua dichiarazione a Ginny Weasley che gli aveva detto si. Poi i due erano scappati insieme mentre Harry e Blaise tenevano fermò Ron, che minacciava di ucciderli. In realtà Harry aveva parlato a Ron e quella era solo una messa in scena per mettere Draco in difficoltà. O forse no con Ron non si era mai sicuri. Harry e Hermione tornarono poi al tempio dove aiutarono molto Artemius che terminò con un mese di anticipò i lavori. I due ragazzi ricevettero un encomio dal ministero. Ed al loro ritorno ad Hogwarts vennero citati dal preside come esempio di cooperazione fra le case. I due ragazzi si sposarono in luglio, fu una piccolo cerimonia a cui parteciparono i genitori ed i nonni di Hermione i Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, Sirius, Remus,Tonks, Ron, Blaise, Draco e Ginny. Questi ultimi come testimoni degli sposi. Dopo il matrimonio i due ragazzi sparirono per un mese e mezzo. Tornarono per settembre per prendere il loro posto al ministero. In effetti andò come Harry aveva pianificato ma anche oltre, sotto la sua giuda il ministero del riforme cambio fortemente il mondo magico, diventato più tollerante, certo il razzismo e le discriminazioni non sparirono di colpo ma si ridussero molto. Inoltre iniziò un processo di apertura verso il mondo babbano molto più intenso e veloce di prima. Harry Divenne Ministro all'età di ventotto anni il più giovane ministro della storia, come sempre in ogni sua avventura Hermione era il suo vice anche se alternava questo lavoro a quello di mamma di due piccole pesti i gemelli Lily e James concepiti durante il viaggio di nozze. Il regno dei Potter come fu chiamato il periodo di Harry e Hermione al ministero fu il più lungo che la storia della magia ricordasse 162 anni di operato, e portò in esso anche la riconciliazione con i babbani e l'apertura del mondo magico a questi ultimi, con benefici per entrambi i mondi. I due maghi morirono insieme all'età di 201 anni. I tutto questo periodo il loro amore non diminui mai, non ci furono mai grossi scherzi o lite, e furono un esempio per tutti, in effetti il loro amore fu come il tempio dove era nato eterno.


End file.
